


Dragon Slaying Sisters

by NerdyTortue



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Best Friends, Celestial dragon slayer, Dark Magic, Daughters of Darkness - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gray/OFC, I named her after a flower, Ice Make Magic, Ice dragon slayer, It gets better I promise, It's bad, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My first work in my entire life, Natsu/Lucy - Freeform, Romance, Sisters, Terrible first 7 chapters, Work from when I was 13, celestial magic, fairy tail - Freeform, hopeless, terrible really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTortue/pseuds/NerdyTortue
Summary: When Lucy's mom dies her father basically disowns her so she ran away but only to get lost. When she's on the verge of starving to death she is found by another 6 year old ice mage. Lucy was taken back to the 6 year old's home which contains two dragons. Soon enough she becomes the celestial dragon slayer & she becomes best friends with the other dragon slayer that found her.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before you read this, I must warn you: these first six or seven chapters will be REALLY bad. Badly written, really cheesy plot, unrealistic expectations, short chapters. I started writing this when I was thirteen, and it was the first thing I EVER wrote. But it gets much better after the seventh chapter. I thought it out better, the chapters will be longer. Hopefully it's not as horrific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my very first, and I didnt have the heart to rewrite all of this yet. It's sort of nostalgic to me. This is where my writing began.

Five year old Lucy was playing with the new doll her mother had given to her when suddenly her mother collapsed to the ground.

"Are you alright mama? Mama? What's wrong mama?" But she got no reply, so Lucy quickly ran to her father.

"Papa! Papa come quickly! Mommy fell and won't get back up!" Lucy says scared.

They both run to Layla only to see her already sitting up with our mansions nurse.

"I'm fine. I really am." Layla tried.

"No you're not. You have a high fever. You need to go lie down." Our nurse said.

"Lucy you should get to bed it's late."Jude said helping his wife up off of the floor .

"Okay papa. Goodnight papa. Goodnight mama." Lucy said knowing they didn't hear her. Lucy went to her room and changed into a yellow nightgown with blue stripes and went to sleep.

"Layla you can't hide this forever." Jude says irritated.

"I know, I know. I'll tell her soon. I promi— and how soon is soon Layla! You don't have a lot of time!" Jude yells furiously causing Layla to flinch.

Layla has a disease from when Lucy was born, and it has slowly been killing her and her time here is now coming to an end. But the main problem is Lucy Layla knows she must tell Lucy soon but doesn't know how to or how long she has to do so.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally copying and pasting this from when I wrote it.

Lucy's P.O.V.)

I woke up to mama sitting on my bed (which was huge for a 5 year old) with red, tired eyes. She looked really sad so I asked "what's wrong mama?" she just hugged me and said sorry then left the room. As I got ready for breakfast I tried not to think about what just happen too much. I just didn't want to think about all the bad things that would make her cry. "Hello Lucy are you hungry?" Monita, our chef asked. I just nodded. About five minutes later I had plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. I quietly thanked her and ate in silence. After I was done I went outside to play with my dolls, but mama crying was still there in my mind. Soon enough it was time for bed so I went inside to get cleaned up for bed. Tina helped me. Tina is my favorite maid. She has bright blue hair with bright pink highlights and she has soft pink eyes. She's like an aunt to me so I just call her Tina.

(Layla's P.O.V.)

I watched as my best friend and my daughter sleep peacefully. I smile warmly but my smile fades quickly as I start to feel lightheaded. I slowly walk to my room to lie down and almost instantly fall to sleep.

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

I was outside playing with Michelle when Tina came running to me. "Lucy come quick your mother needs to see you." She says breathless, but I was already gone when the words ' Your mother" came out of her mouth. When I got to my parents room I see my father glaring out the window and my mother lying in bed. I quickly walk over to mama paying no mind to whatever my dad is slowly killing with his glare. "Mama what's wrong, please tell me." I pleaded. She just gives me a sad look and then hand me her celestial keys. Now I'm really scared. "Mama please don't tell me..." I didn't finish 'cause I don't wanna think that way. "I'm so sorry Lucy, but when you were born you were barely alive because you did not have a lot of blood, so I gave you some of mine and you were fine. But the surgery I had a few years caused a problem for my body and I was diagnosed with a disease called Phantom blood." I gave her a confused sad look and she immediately explained. "This is where you have just barely enough blood for your body to work and your body dishes blood out but won't except blood so when I gave you my blood I basically gave you my life." Now Tina had joined us in the room" Oh my god all your nosebleeds were slowly killing you but when you gave that much blood to Lucy that made the process faster." She just nodded at her conclusion. "No! You can't leave me mama!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry I can't go on, but you can so do that live your life to the fullest." she said quietly. "But mama..." I start but the lump in my throat wouldn't allow me to finish. "Shh Lucy, my time here is becoming short so let me say just one more thing OK." I nodded. "I love you so, so much and don't you ever forget that please don't. Now I must go but I will always watch over you." she then said a spell "My time has come but I want to stay here so I can stay please make me one with the stars!" She slowly started to fade away and with these last words "I will love you forever Lucy." she was gone. I just laid there with Tina in mama's spot and we cried. Daddy just left with a sad face but I could tell it was also relieved. We laid there for about an hour so I decided to get up and go to my room. I started walking to my room only to start falling but Tina caught me before I hit the ground. "So you ready for bed?" Tina asked quietly. I only nodded as she picked me up. Once we reached my room she laid me down and started walking away but I caught her wrist and said "Please don't leave me alone" "Ok Lucy" she said as she laid down next to me. Soon enough I let sleep consume me.


	3. 3

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

It's been a week since my mother's passing and I hadn't left my room at all. I had a bathroom and Tina always brought me food so I didn't starve. She also helped me make contracts with mama's - I mean my spirits. Today I decided to go see how my father's doing. Before hand I made a drawing of my father and I. when I got there I tried to give it to him but he just sent me away saying that he couldn't be bothered he had work to do.

This going to see papa but only to get sent away has been happening for about a year now and today was my birthday so I'm gonna go seen what he got me. But on my way there I made a little pit-stop for some sushi because mama, papa, and I always eat sushi for my birthday. When got to his door I walked in and said "papa I brought sushi!" "Why? Today isn't anything special." He replied with not a lick of emotion. I stood there hurt. He forgot my birthday. While I was zoning out I dropped the tray of sushi. "Lucy pick that up right now!" My father said sternly. "You f-forgot...." I trailed off. "Forgot what? You know what I doesn't matter ju- NO!" I cut him off rudely. " It does matter! Do you know what today is?" " Monday why?" That pushed me off the edge. That blank face, the emotionless voice. I couldn't take it so I screamed and ran to my room in about three minutes, yep I'm that fast. A few hours later it became dark and Tina came into my room with a small box in hand. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" she said handing me the box. "It's a gift from your mother and I." she says quietly. "But how"? I ask confused. "Well when I started working here your mother and I almost instantly became best friends." She started explaining. "And about two years before you were born we went looking for something to make our friendship known. So when I found these we learned that these just necklaces, rings, and bracelets. They are magical. Each piece of jewelry has a power. Like the bracelet it will allow you to talk to each other telepathically. The ring makes you immune to a sickness that you both have in common. And my favorite the necklace, because it's just a necklace. Nothing more or less. They are fun to use but only works if your true best friend is wearing the other set. You'll know it's your true best friend because their gems will change to match their birthstone and your will change to match your birthstone." Tina finishes. "Thank you so much!" I say with a big smile. Tina kisses me goodnight on my forehead and starts to leave. "Tina?" I call. "Yes?" "Will you help me run away?" I ask quietly. She hesitates but finally agrees. "If that is what you wish." She starts to cry. "Thank you. I'm leaving tomorrow." I say walking up to hug her. " Ok I'll go pack you some food and money because if you're running away you need to get far away so when you get to the town take the train to my sister's house in magnolia I will meet you there when I quit here because I'm not staying here if you're not here." She says hugging me back. I let go of her letting her leave my room while I go grab a few small suitcases. I pack most of my cloths. Ones that fit me now and ones that wil fit many year from now. I packed important things, sentimental things and I put a set of the jewlry on but nothing happened so I put the rest of the jewlry with my cloths.

 

This was it I'm leaving. Tina kissed my forehead while crying me a river. "Now if you ever need help don't be afraid to ask your spirits ok. Also take this just in case you get separated from your spirits." She says handing me a whip her whip actually. Now I'm crying. "OK Tina. I love you. I promise we'll see each other again." I turn starting to walk away without looking back.


	4. 4

(Normal Pov)

The little 6 year old celestial mage was wondering around obviously lost. Lucy had eaten all the food that was packed for her so she was starving. She was cold because her clothes were torn and tattered. She hadn't slept in days because she was afraid something would happen to her. Soon enough she felt lightheaded, so she sat down and leaned on a tree trunk but from the lack of sleep, food, and warmth she passed out.

(Hibiscus's Pov)

I was walking through the forest to gather fire wood when I saw someone sleeping. I walk over to wake then and tell them how dangerous it was to sleep out in the open when I notice she was a girl probably my age. I start trying to wake her but she doesn't wake up and that worried me. So I tried shaking her, but nothing was the result. Then I notice she's a bit pale, has bags under her eyes, and she was barely breathing. So while slightly panicking I picked her up and put her book bag on my back and carried her to my home.

~About 10 minutes later~

"Iceceliya! Come quick!" I screamed. The ground shook violently then appeared two dragons. I quickly walk up to them careful not to drop her. "I found her sleeping or passed out by a tree. She looks sick. It doesn't look like she's breathing. What do we do?" I ask franticly hoping she's not dead. "Calm down Hibee, she look like she just needs a little rest and food." Iceceliya said trying to calm me down a little bit. So I carried her to my bed and covered her up. I felt her forehead and she was really warm so I made a thin piece of ice on her head to cool her off.

(Lucy's Pov)

I felt something cold on my forehead so I automatically reach up to touch it. I freeze when I hear a quiet voice. "She waking up, I think." The voice said, it sounded like a girl's voice. I then open my to see a pair of dark brown eyes with green streaks in them but you would have to focus really hard to see them. "Icy, she awake!" the girl screamed with very visible excitement. "Well don't scream, you'll scare her." Another older sounding voice said. The ground then shook violently as an icy blue dragon and golden yellow dragon appear. I just laid there and stared contemplating to either scream, run, or both. "Are you hungry sweetie?" the golden dragon asked softly. "Um y-yes." I respond with a shaky voice. "Well then here, we just made it. Hibee wouldn't eat hers afraid you would wake up and not have enough." Handing me a plate of fish. "My name is Celestria, I am the Celestial dragon." She introduces herself. "Oh that's so cool since I'm a celestial wizard." I say happily showing her my keys."Well I think we should go get more fish. By the way my name is Iceceliya. I am the Ice dragon, please make yourself at home." Iceceliya said walking out of the cave with Celestria.

The other girl and I sat in a very awkward silence after we finished eating. The dragons have not come back so it was a bit quiet. The other girl broke the silence "Hi my name is Hibiscus but you can call me Hibee if you want." "Oh well my name is Lucy it's nice to meet you." I replied nervously. Then we started talking and found out a lot about each other. I found out her favorite food is sushi, like me, her favorite color is neon green, her favorite flower is her name she's not really into dresses she's good at art, likes singing. Also I figured out she happens to take off her shirt and doesn't know she's doing so I had to remind her twice until I finally gave up since she had a bikini top on. She's also an ice wizard and the Ice Dragon slayer. "So how did Miss Iceceliya and Miss Celestria find you?" I asked curiously. She then looked down with a sad look and I instantly felt that I should not have asked. "Well..." she began.

(Flashback)

(Hibee's Pov)

"Hibee, are you ok? You look sick." My mama said worriedly. "Yea I'm good." I tried quietly while mama felt my head. "No you're not, go lie back down." Mama said sternly. "But I wanna go with you and say bye to Ulee." I said sadly hoping she would take me along. "Well I'm right here." My 7 year old sister, Ultear said. She's very sick; mama said her magic was too much for her so she has to go to special hospital. "Bye Ulee. Please come home better. I love you." I say while starting to cry. "Ok bye Hibee, I promise I will. I love you too. But when we leave please go rest I don't like it when you're sick." Ultear said quietly. Mama and Ultear left so I went to lie down and quickly fell to sleep. I woke up to my mama opening the door. When I saw her I didn't see Ultear. "Where's Ulee?" I waited for her to jump out and yell she was all better and then I yell at her for scaring me like that because I'm only 3 but nothing happened. "Ulee has to stay there for about three months to get better." Mama said sadly. So we waited those three months and in those three months mama taught me a lot of Ice-make magic and gave me a book to help. I can create objects and animals. It was time to go pick up Ultear. I was so happy excited when we arrived at Ulee's special hospital but all that disappeared when they told us Ultear died. My world shattered I felt like I died too. When we got home I ran to my room and cried and screamed and threw things and broke things. I would've sworn my life was over but it wasn't. I realized Ulee wouldn't want me to cry for the rest of my life so I won't but I will always be sad. After that I was never the same. I was distant, I wasn't playful, I was quiet and I barley ate anymore. I still learned ice-make magic. About a month later mama brought home a boy who looked about two or three years older than me. "Hibiscus this is Lyon he is five. He lost his parents when a bad guild attacked their village so I am taking him in and teaching him ice-make magic." Mama said looking at sadly. "Ok." I said quietly hoping she wasn't trying to replacing Ultear. "I'm going to go make dinner then we can get one of the extra rooms ready for you." Mama said walking towards the kitchen. I thought Ultear's and started to cry loudly and Lyon started trying to comfort me. "O-oi why are you crying? Did I do something?" he asked scared probably thinking that if he made Ur's only daughter left cry she would kick him out. "No it w-wasn't you, my s-sister died a little bit ago." I said crying harder. "Oh." He said like he figured something out. "You know I will never replace your sister and it will get better. I promise." He said hugging me. From that point on we considered each other as brother or sister. We learned ice-make magic together. But one day Lyon and I were playing ice soccer. I kicked the ball really hard into the woods so when Lyon went to go get mama I went to get it myself but soon enough I got lost going deeper into the forest. At first I thought I was going to die but then Iceceliya and Celestria found me. I was sad and I still am when I think about getting lost.

End Flashback

(Lucy's Pov)

"I'm so sorry." I said crying a little. "It's ok I have a great family now but they won't ever replace my first family." Hibiscus said with a small smile. "Mama always said you don't replace your family you just add more family to it." I said trying to cheer her up. We sat and talked more until she brought up a question that I kind of wanted to ask. "Hey Lucy do you wanna be the celestial dragon slayer? I think you could do it." Hibee said excitedly. "Oh I don't know." I say not sure if I really want to this. "Oh please? It'll be really fun." Hibee begs "Ok. That would be awesome." I say excitedly. "Yay we will be best friends forever!" Hibee screams reminder her about the jewelry. "Hey Hibee where my things?" "Over there why?" Hibee says pointing towards a corner. I quickly grab the jewelry and hand them to her and tell her to put them on. When she did they started to glow while we floated upwards. We weren't on the ground so we didn't feel the ground shake when the dragons came in. When we came down I noticed the jewels weren't diamonds or just white anymore, mine were rubies because I was born in July and hers were peridot I guess she was born in August. "What happened?" Celestria asked worriedly. "I've found my true best friend!" I say hugging Hibee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still reading? Please hang in there.


	5. 5

(Lucy's Pov)

Today I was starting my Dragon slayer training. Also I explained why I gave Hibee the necklace and how Tina gave to me but that was while I was resting. "Hey Luce you ready to start training?" Hibee asked. "Yea." I said walking through the forest with her. "But where are the dragons?" I asked not seeing the dragons anywhere. "There here." She answers gesturing to a clearing. "This is our training ground and it will change throughout the stages of our training I am already a few stages above you but I will start over with you if you want." She offered. "Ok thanks." I said. She showed me how to do everything for the next few days. I was already at the enhancing my senses and it had only been three weeks. Celestria said that I was a fast learner like Hibee she that if we keep this up we could master it in Five years at the most.

(Three years later)

(Hibiscus's Pov)

Lucy and I were walking through the forest talking. We had just mastered Dragon slaying a few days ago. But while we were talking we heard to tiny screams. I looked over at Luce who was already running. We followed the screams to a small clearing. We saw two kittens with wings but both of them were being held down but one of their wings by a big wolf. We quickly went to save them. "Ice make: Tiger!" I yelled creating a normal sized Tiger. "Open the gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy yelled as a giant cow appears. "What can I do for you two lovely and curvy ladies?" He said with hearts for eyes. He's such a perv, he's been like that since two year ago when we started developing and we developed fast. "Taurus attack that wolf but do not harm the kittens." I had already sent my Ice tiger to attack the wolf. While they were fighting Lucy and I quickly ran to the little kittens. "Are you two oka?y" Lucy asked picking up the cream one with sapphire blue eyes and paws. I picked up the purple one with neon green tiger stripes. "Yeah." She said looking into my eyes as I looked into her eyes I noticed her eyes matched her stripes and they had purple specks in them. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the wolf was dead so I deformed my Ice tiger and Taurus returned to the celestial world. "Ok then let's get outta here." Lucy said cradling the cream one while cradled the purple and green one. With that we quickly left. Not wanting to wait for the rest of that wolf's pack to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my glob, I'm sorry for putting you through this pain.


	6. 6

When they arrived at their cave they laid down the kittens on their beds and waited for them to awake.   
"Why are their kittens in your beds?" Iceceliya asked as she stomped in.  
"Um we saved them from a wolf that was trying to eat them." Lucy answered secretly hoping they could keep them.  
The dragon's eyes became wide as they looked at the kittens and said nothing.   
"Do you think we could keep them, they are really cute they even have wings?" Hibiscus smiled trying to convince them.   
"Wings?" Celestria asked surprised.   
"Isn't it a bit early? They're too young!" Iceceliya yelped with so much worry you could drown in it.   
"What's wrong?" Hibiscus asked.   
"Why is it a bad thing that they have wings? Lucy asked confused.   
"Um it's just they'll be flying everywhere all the time." Iceceliya lied.   
"If you want to keep them you might want to give them names." Celestria said encouragingly.   
"Iceceliya what's wrong, you're crying." Hibiscus asked.   
"We have to leave you guys for a while." She answered. 

"You're coming back right?" Lucy asked tears forming.

"Sadly, no, we are not." Celestria answered her own tears glittering.   
"We love you two very much, but now we must go. If you look deep enough and summon enough power you will feel us in your heart." Iceceliya smiled feeling something inside of her pull.  
At this the two nine year olds were sobbing quietly and the dragons made their leave but were stopped by Hibiscus's words.   
"Don't you ever forget us!" She said softly.   
"We won't." The dragons said in unison before exiting the cave.  
After minute of quietly crying Lucy finally spoke up.   
"I'm going to name her Sapphire."  
" Why?" Hibiscus wiped her eyes.   
"Because she her paws and spots are sapphire colored." Lucy picked the kitten up.  
Hibiscus followed grabbing the other. Hibiscus looked her over and kept making V noise.   
"Vipra, like viper because the green makings hear look like a vipers mouth!" Hibiscus smiled.   
"Good night Hibiscus." Lucy yawned.   
"G'night Luce." Hibiscus replied crawling into her bed.

~One year later~

It's been a year since Celestria and Iceceliya disappeared, so the two girls began to travel away from their cave. Lucy suggested that they make their way to civilization so they began to wander.   
"Hey Vipra are you hungry? Because we can stop and eat if you like." Hibiscus asked looking up and her flying friend.   
"No, we need to find somewhere to sleep." Vipra argued.   
"Fine, but if I hear your stomach growl one more time we're stopping." Hibiscus said sternly.   
"Same for you Sapphire." Lucy agreed. "Wait stop." Lucy heard a brush rustled quietly.   
"Come out we heard you!" Lucy called.  
Hibiscus could smell him. The two girls took a fighting stance.   
"You have three seconds before I freeze you to that bush!" Hibiscus yelled.  
Suddenly a man stepped out of the bush with his hands up. He looked to be in his late thirties, he had shoulder length black hair and deep purple eyes, and he was extremely pale.   
"Who are you and what do you want?" Hibiscus asked with a strong warning tone.   
"Relax, I was just observing the magic you can use. It seems you both share the same skill for the same magic, but you clearly prefer in different ones. Like you," The man pointed to Lucy. "You'd rather use your celestial magic, and you'd," he pointed to Hibiscus "Would rather use your ice-make magic. Yet you both use celestial, ice-make and dragon slaying." he explained.   
"So you have been stalking us?" Lucy made a face.   
"What? No! Yes... not really...Kind of." he rubbed the back of his neck realizing how weird this seemed.  
The girls were on the ground laughing and he glared at them. After a few minutes they finally stood up. He was still glaring at them slightly.   
"Oh that made my week!" Hibiscus said still giggling a bit.   
"Now that that's over I have a question, would you like to learn dark magic?" He asked putting his hands together.  
The girls looked at each other and used the power from their bracelets.  
Should we try this it sounds interesting. Hibiscus asked.  
Maybe, let's see what it's like first. Lucy answered.   
"Show us a demonstration please." Hibiscus asked him.   
"Sure. Dark Web!" The man yelled sending a black web towards them.  
Thinking on instinct Hibiscus used her Ice dragon roar, successfully destroying the web and knocking the man to the ground.   
"Hmm, That looks cool we'll try it." Lucy said as Hibiscus helped the man up.

"Also my name is Lucy, this is Hibiscus, Sapphire, and Vipra." She added.   
" It is very nice to officially meet you my name is Blakk and from what I can tell you girls have no place to live at the moment, if you would like you can come stay at my place." He offered.  The two girls just watched him with caution.  
"You act like I'm going to murder you two." He said.   
"Um a grown man offering two little girls to come to his house doesn't sound weird at all." Hibiscus said raising an eyebrow.   
"Oh I'm already regretting this." he started walking off.   
"Hey Black what is that mark on your neck?" Lucy asked as they followed him.   
"It's my guild mark." it looked to be a bird with an arrow through it.   
"Oh can we join?" Hibiscus asked excitedly.   
"No!" he yelled quickly stopping in his tracks.   
"Why not?" Lucy said slightly startled.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, I just don't want you to join the guild because it's a dark guild and I'm not very proud of the things my guild does anyway. It's not a place for you girls, it will ruin you." he said disappointed.   
"Then why are you in it?" Lucy asked.   
"Because my father's the guild master and I have to follow in his footsteps." He explained.   
"Oh I'm sorry." Lucy said quietly.   
"Why? You didn't do anything." he asked.   
"Because you can't do what you want." Hibiscus answered reading her sisters mind.  
He just smiled softly and continued walking.  
At that moment the girls knew he would be a great life changer but they didn't know he was temporary.


	7. 7

"Hey girls! Come here I have something new to teach you!" Blakk yelled.

The girls have been training under him for six years. They have become very powerful but that may be a bad thing... or good however you should see it. They either use it for good or not at all because of how powerful it is.

"Yeah Blakk?" Hibiscus asked as her and her sister ran up to him.

"Well I have a new spell to for you learn." he said.

"Awesome!" the girls said in unison.

"Now, this spell will help you create and control a shadow. If you are borrowing a shadow it has to be something close, within at least two miles." He explained.

"Now concentrate on creating a shadow or something's shadow and say: dark control and you will have total control over it. Also if you're creating a shadow you can either save that or destroy it, if you were to save it will always be loyal to you, it will not listen to anyone else." Blakk added.

Lucy and Hibiscus nodded understanding.

"Now it might take a few tries but you'll-" the girls cut him off.

"Dark control!" Hibiscus created two shadows and Lucy pulled shadows from trees.

They had the shadows pin him back to the house.

"Or you might get it on the first try." he muttered to himself struggling to free himself. His expression went from confused to scare.

The girls instantly released him Lucy's shadows went back to the trees but Hibiscus's stood by her side, they were just like big globs of blackness by her sides.

"What's wrong? Did we hurt you?" Lucy asked as they ran up to him.

"No, you didn't. I was just surprised at how strong you were...and I realized I left something at the guild...bye." he kissed their heads and left.

Blakk was in the guilds library looking for a book and let out a quiet 'Ah-ha' when he found it. 'The Princesses of Darkness'. He began reading because Lucy and Hibiscus could be in trouble.

Long ago two sisters were born as princesses, Dark magic ran through their family but the girls grew up only using their magic for good-hearted fun, or if they honestly were trying to help someone. Their magic strength progressed at remarkable speed. One day their castle was raided as they slept. To save everybody they cared for they sacrificed themselves but the enchanted their souls to aid the next Princesses of Darkness.

"Lucy and Hibiscus are the Next princesses of darkness. I must keep this from father." Blakk stated to himself oblivious to the shadow on the wall listening.

He placed the book back on the shelf and went home only to find the girls sleeping in the same bed again their exceeds snuggled between them. Blakk smiled and pulled the covers over them and kissed their heads before heading off to his lonely room to sleeping.

His wife passed away after an accident with another guild. They tried to raid 'Arrow-Jays' and took hostages. He grieved for weeks.

Back at the guild

"Master I Have found them. Your son is take care of them and training them." Roy said kneeling before the guild master.

"Very well done." The master smiled.

Next morning

Lucy and Hibiscus were resting after fighting each other's shadows.

"Leave him alone!" The girls heard a voice yell.

The girls looked at each other and then quickly rose to their feet and began running towards the voice. They followed the screams of pain until they reached a clearing in the clearing there was a little boy and a girl. The boy was being held down by a large snake.

"Open the gate of the giant crab: Cancer!" Hibiscus yelled.

"Cancer, get the kids and protect them." Hibiscus said.

With that they began to fight, but after a while the girls were starting to lose.

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed out as she flew back into a tree.

Hibiscus ran and avoided the snake's teeth, she jumped to send an attack towards its head but was smacked down by one of its hands.

"Since when did snakes have arms?" Lucy yelped.

Hibiscus couldn't answer it seemed she had passed out soon enough Lucy followed suite. Despite being passed out they began to float as a dark aurora surrounded them. At this the snake began to grin.

"Why are you here darkness? Why do you choose to be evil? Do you not know of kindness?" It looked as if they were being controlled. Their eyes were black, but you could see in Lucy's there was gold around the edges and Hibiscus's were blue. They awaited the snakes answer but it never came as the snake decided to simply kill them. HE started towards them but Hibiscus simply held her hand up stopping him against his will.

"It seems you do not know Kind darkness, you must now be gone." with a flick of her wrist he flew back into a tree and turned into a human.

"And who are you to tell me I don't 'kind' darkness?" The man asked standing.

"Who are we? We are the Princesses of Darkn-" Blakk cut them off as he ran into the clearing with the girls exceeds above him.

"Don't say it, it's a trap. He already knows but you need to say for him to activate the spell that will allow him to drain yours and your hosts' powers." He explained knowing he wasn't talking to Lucy's and Hibiscus's souls.

Lucy and Hibiscus could see and hear everything but they weren't in control.

"Hello we are the original Princesses of Darkness, we have chosen you to be the next." One of the girls said she had short brown hair and pure black eyes.

"Now we going to simply transfer our spells into your mind." The other one smiled cheerfully, her hair was a little longer than her sister she also looked a bit younger.

The first princesses placed a hand on Lucy or Hibiscus.

After awhile they were in control of their bodies, yet they were still floating and their eyes were still black. Blakk was arguing with his the man who was formerly a snake and the girls recognized him immediately as Blakk's father.

"Well then I shall just kill them." The master growled.

"You will have to go through me first." With that statement they started to fight.

To aid Blakk Lucy cast a dark light spell creating a dome of darkness and gave Blakk the ability to see. After a little a cry reached Lucy's ears, it was Hibiscus!" Lucy lifted the spell and dropped down to the ground running over to her sister. There was a large cut from her left hip to her right and then crosses diagonally to her belly button, Lucy noticed that the cut began to heal itself, it was glowing softly in black.

Hibiscus groaned.

"Hibee are you alright?" Lucy was too worried about her sister to notice Blakk's father was standing above them. He raised his dagger to stab her but in a flash Blakk was in front of her taking the blow, straight to his heart.

"Blakk!" they yelled as he slowly fell, dead.

The girls sat there in silence until his father's voice cut in.

"What a pathetic excuse for a son." he muttered to himself.

Black glowing snow began to fall, it was snow because of Hibiscus, glowing because of Lucy, it was black because of the Princesses enough it became a blizzard and it picked up Blakk's father, and then eventually they stopped the storm only to see him on a tree with a branch protruding through his stomach and shoulder, he would surly die if he did get medical attention soon so thy girls simply left him. They looked at Cancer to see him standing alone.

"Where are the kids?" Hibiscus asked looking around.

"They were just dummies."He answered.

"Oh." the girls said simply.

"I'm sorry, ebi." He added.

"It's alright you didn't know." Hibiscus said letting him go back to his world.

As Cancer left they girls made their way home, to pack. They didn't want to stay because there was no point. There was a train station about two miles away from their house so after they packed, they both took one look at the now abandoned home and then were off.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're getting to the good stuff and by good stuff I mean after chapter seven I got grounded and forgot about this story for like two years and then I was like 'oh yeah I was writing this!'

"Come on Hibee this was the place I was talking about!" Lucy said excitedly. "Also put on a shirt." she pointed.

"Shit, I liked that shirt!" Hibee frowned "Screw it I'll just lose it again, so I'm going to stay like this.

She followed Lucy and their exceeds into the Magic store and Lucy was currently looking for more celestial keys, But Hibiscus wasn't very interested, she just wanted to join a guild. As bored as she was she took Sapphire and Vipra and decided to look around nothing interest her so she joined her sister up at the front. Lucy was trying to get the price dropped by looking as sexy as she could. Hibiscus giggled multiple times from her sister's fail cry, she gave up and stormed from the shop very frustrated, so Hibiscus decided to give it a try. Hibiscus sent the exceeds to follow Lucy and she was already shirtless and was wearing very small shorts, so she stepped up to the counter and leaned over it and placed her arms on the counter and played with the key, twirling it slowly.

"Mister my sister really wants this key, could you please drop the price just a little bit?" She said with the sweetest voice she could muster.

"You know you are very, very handsome, mister. I'll bet you have a bunch of admires, but I think I'll be your number one." she gave him a sweet wink and then watched as his face turned bright red as he processed what she said.

"For you, my beautiful lady, it's only nine-thousand and five-hundred jewels!" He chirped with a nervous smile.

"Oh thank you so much!" Hibiscus dropped the money on the counter before grabbing the key, leaning across to kiss his cheek and then skipping out of the store.

"Here you go sis, only nine-thousand and five-hundred jewels." Hibiscus bragged as she stepped out of the store.

"What? How?" Lucy yelped with surprise.

"He may believe that I am his number one admirer..." Hibiscus said softly. "Anyway let's go find a guild to join!" Hibiscus grabbed her sister's hand in some random direction as the exceeds flew above them. After a second the girls heard girly screams and looked down to see a crowed of them surrounding someone.

"You said Salamander-sama came to town? Let's go before we miss him!" Two girls ran behind them.

"Salamander?" Vipra echoed.

"The one who can use fire magic you can't buy in a store?" Lucy squealed.

"I don't know but let's find out." Hibiscus grinned.

When they reached the group Lucy and Hibiscus pushed their way to the front and suddenly felt as if they were in love with him. He then looked at Hibiscus and she involuntarily squeaked. She started towards him and Lucy followed but a pink haired boy made them stop.

"Igneel!" He yelled happily but his face fell as if it wasn't who he wanted.

As Lucy stared at him the feeling of being in love with him faded, but Hibiscus was still love-struck. Lucy grabbed her sister's waist and tickled her, which quickly snapped her out of it.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy asked confused.

"If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" The 'Salamander' guy asked striking a pose, before he noticed the boy already left.

"How rude! That is the amazing wizard 'Salamander-sama'!" Multiple females attacked him.

"What is wrong you girls?" He cried.

"Now, now let it go, he didn't mean any harm." 'Salamander' said charmingly.

'Salamander' gave the boy an autograph and told him 'to feel free and show it to his friend' but the boy simply said no thanks upsetting the girls again.

After the boy was thoroughly abused they went back to admiring 'Salamander' before he announced he had to leave. He invited all the girls to attend his party before making his leave.

Lucy pulled Hibiscus over to the boy who broke the spell for her.

"Thanks a lot, if you didn't barge in like that we would've been under the idiot's spell still." Lucy smiled.

"Come on let's go somewhere and get some food, I'm hungry." Hibiscus whined.

"Oh take me with you I'm starving and we don't have any money." The boy gestured to his exceed.

So he's a Dragon slayer, huh, Lucy. Hibiscus thought to her sister.

I guess so, but it doesn't matter, let's go get some food! Lucy answered.

The girls were sitting across from him as he ate, surprised at how much he had already eaten.

"B-by the way my name is Lucy, this is Hibiscus, Sapphire and Vipra. It's nice to meet you." Lucy stumbled over her words.

"You are really nice!" the boy said still stuffing his face.

"Thanks..." Lucy said slowly becoming irritated.

Hibiscus became board from watching him eat and zoned out and eventually fell asleep. Lucy woke her when they were leaving, when she fully awake her sister was already at the door waiting for her.

"Oh well see ya' It was a pleasure to meet you." Hibiscus grabbed their bag and ran to join her sister and the exceeds. They were about to exit the restaurant when they were stopped by a waiters surprised expression.

"We appreciate your kindness!" they were bowing on the floor.

"Don't turn around Luce.' she warned but her sister ignored her.

"Ah, Natsu, stop it you're embarrassing us!" Lucy yelled.

"Technically he's embarrassing you because you turned around." Hibiscus said.

"You saved me from that guy's spell and I saved you from starvation, so we are even." Lucy tried.

Awhile later the girls were sitting on a bench, well Lucy was sitting while reading a magazine and Hibiscus was lying down with her head in her sister's lap.

"Hey, check out these pictures of Mirajane!" Lucy showed her the photo spread of her pictures.

Mirajane was really pretty, she had big blue eyes long white hair and she normally tied up her short bangs right above her forehead.

"I wonder how you would join a guild, do they make you take a test or interview you...?'Lucy trailed off.

"I honestly don't care as long as I am able to join one, though I do prefer Fairy tail, they're awesome!" Hibiscus sighed. "I'm going back to sleep." Hibiscus turned over so her face was towards her sisters stomach and dozed off. Lucy just smiled and played with her little sisters hair

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, eh?" 'Salamander' came out of the bushes.

"Eek! What the hell?" Lucy squealed unknowingly waking her sister.

"I have been looking for you, I want to invite you personally to my party." he smirked.

"Dude go the hell away, your charm isn't working on us anymore." Hibiscus mumbled snuggling into her sister's stomach.

"Yeah we know it's being used so it won't work on us." Lucy added.

"It is as I thought, you two are wizards. It doesn't matter as long as you come to the party." He said.

"No way we'd come to a party hosted be a scumbag like you." Hibiscus sat up angrily.

"Scumbag?" He asked.

"Yes, you're using a charm spell to be popular." Hibiscus answered.

"It's part of a ceremony, I just wanted a celebrity as the host." He explained.

"Wow you're an idiot." They began to walk off until he spoke.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, am I right? Have you not heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" He asked flashing a charming smile.

"Yes! You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" the girls gaped in unison.

"I am, if you want to join I could tell the guild master." He said.

"Hey Hibee, that party sounds amazing." Lucy said.

"Yep, it's not like we have anything else to do anyway." Hibiscus answered. "Do you really think we'll make it in Fairy Tail?" Hibiscus asked him.

"Defiantly, but you must keep quiet about the charm." he bargained.

"Okay!" the girls agreed in unison.

With that he left using his red carpet spell. The girls sat there and waved to him before Hibiscus realized something.

"Son of a bitch! He used the pseudo charm!" She cursed.

"Well at least we could join Fairy tail!" Lucy cheered.

~Happy's Into~

The girls arrived on the ship but Hibiscus was starting to get a bad feeling from this whole idea, Lucy understood and told their exceeds to fly above and keep an eye out. Lucy was dressed in a floor length maroon dress, with her hair in her usual side pony tail while Hibiscus was dressed in a white floor length dress and her hair was in a simple bun with her bangs curled and framing her face.

"Hibiscus, am I right? What a lovely name. Why don't you sit with your sister?" 'Salamander' offered.

"I'm sorry, no thank you." She denied politely.

He nodded and then magically moved the wine from its cup and offered it to them, Lucy stood and slapped it away.

"That is magic to knock people out; sleep." She said angrily.

"You two are quite observant." He complimented.

"No, we are just not stupid" Hibiscus said placing her hand on her hip.

"You are also very beautiful too." He added stepping up to Hibiscus.

"I have no intentions of being with you. I'm in a relationship with myself and that's enough for me." Hibiscus said with an attitude.

"My you two are a handful." Suddenly the curtains behind them were pulled away reveling men and they were holding the other passed out ladies.

"What?" the girls were surprised.

"Now behave until we reach Bosco, girls!" He said with a sly smile.

"What about Fairy tail?" Lucy asked.

"You can give that up, you're our property now." 'Salamander' laughed.

"Why you..." Lucy began to pull out her keys but was topped when hit her arm with his magic.

"A celestial wizard, eh?" he grinned. He obviously didn't notice their exceeds earlier.

"Ice-make-oof!" He hit hibiscus in her stomach so hard it would surly leave a bruise.

"Hibee!" Lucy dropped down next to her.

"And an ice wizard. You may be of use to me." He said as she lay on the floor panting. "These keys, not so much." with that he threw them of the boat.

Lucy jumped up to go after them but was caught by 'Salamander's' men.

"Is this what it means to be a fairy tail wizard? To use your magic to trick people?" Hibiscus asked standing.

"That's the worst kind of wizard there is!" Hibiscus yelled lunging for 'Salamander' but was pulled back by his men too.

Suddenly Natsu fell through the roof of the ship startling everybody.

"Natsu!" The girls said with excitement, but it was short lived as he turned green.

"Lucy, Hibiscus, what are you guys doing?" Happy's voice sounded from above.

"We were tricked, he said he would help us into Fairy tail." Lucy answered.

Suddenly Vipra and Sapphire flew through the hole into their arms.

"Are you guys alright, we heard you yelling." Vipra asked.

"Yes we are alright." Hibiscus said nuzzling her exceed.

Suddenly Happy wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist and Sapphire jumped out of Lucy's arms and did the same for Hibiscus since Vipra fell asleep.

They didn't make it very far before the exceeds transformations ran out and they all dropped into the ocean. As soon as Lucy hit the water she saw the keys and swam directly towards them. Hibiscus made sure Vipra and sapphire didn't drown and totally forgot about Happy. Lucy surfaced and pulled out Aquarius's key.

"Open the gate of the water barrier: Aquarius!" Lucy yelled.

Aquarius appeared and Happy went crazy about the 'giant fish' but Sapphire smacked him.

"Aquarius use your power and seep that ship onto the shore." Lucy ordered.

"Tch." Aquarius said simply.

"Did you just 'tch' me?" Lucy wailed.

"What an annoying girl you are."

"And what an annoying spirit you are." Hibiscus muttered.

"Watch yourself, I'm being nice even though you dropped my key." Aquarius yelled at one of her summers.

"This is not nice, you stupid fish!"

"Well I'm not punishing you for dropping my key, yet!"

"You are such a bitch!"

"And you're an ass!"

"Ugh, I hate you!" they girls said unison.

Happy looked as if he was about to cry but Lucy and their exceeds seemed unfazed.

"Next time you girls drop my key, I'll kill you." Aquarius used her giant wave attack sending all of them to shore along with the yacht.

"What were you thinking, why did you sweep us up too?" Lucy whined.

"Alas, I failed I swept the ship as well." Aquarius said disappointing.

"You were trying to sweep us away?" Lucy yelled.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius taunted before making her leave.

"Damn Fish..." Hibiscus muttered.

The girls ran towards the shipwreck.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled but stopped as she noticed him on top of the ship.

"You, a fairy tail wizard?" Natsu asked lowly.

"Yeah, what's it to you. ''Salamander' yelled at him. "Get 'em boys.

Two men charged at him but Natsu pulled off his coat and simply smacked the men away.

"I am Natsu of Fairy tail! I have never seen you before." he said angrily.

Lucy and Hibiscus were very shocked to hear this.

"Natsu is a fairy tail wizard?" Lucy gaped.

"He's the real deal, Bora-san!" One of the men said shaking with fear.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" Bora yelled.

"That's Bora the prominence he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild years ago." Happy stated.

"I don't care if you're a bad guy or good, but I won't let you get away with pretending to be in Fairy tail." Natsu walked towards him.

Before he could get very far Bora cast a spell.

"Prominence typhoon!" A large quake of fire was shot towards Natsu but Natsu was unharmed as he simply ate the fire, commenting on how disgusting it was.

"Roar of the fire Dragon!" Natsu cast.

Hibiscus created a shield so they wouldn't be harmed by the flying term getting rid of her shield they saw that he destroyed practically everything, and Bora used his 'Red Carpet' spell to avoid damage but his victory was short lived as Natsu ran at him. Bora let out a scream and cast his 'red shower' spell, but Natsu merely avoided his attack and hit him. They went back and forth while Happy started to explain Natsu's magic, but Hibiscus cut him off.

"We know how it works we are dragon slayers ourselves, hence why we have exceeds I believe."

"Oh I thought you were an ice mage and a celestial mage..." Happy said quietly.

Once they all looked back up Natsu was running towards them. He quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her behind him as he ran. I took Hibiscus a second to gather what happen before she shook her head and ran after them, while the exceeds flew above.

"Why are you taking us with you?" Lucy cried.

"Well, you two wanted to join Fairy tail right?" He asked with a smile. "Then come with me!"

With that Lucy stopped struggling and ran with him.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done for tonight. Whew that was a bit of work I just posted all these chapters (from my phone) in five minutes so whomever you may be wouldn't be stuck with my utterly ridiculous mess of seven chapters.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy cheered.

They all stood in front of a large building, it was two stories, had a bell at the top and above the door was a heart with two carved fairies next to it. The girls gasped at how amazing it looked, but this was the outside.

Without warning Natsu kicked open the door and yelled "We're back!"

Lucy and Hibiscus jumped slightly startled by his outburst.

A guy with buck teeth started talking to Natsu teasing him about destroying half of the harbor before he was kicked in the face by Natsu.

"The info about Salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu yelled.

"How was I supposed know? I said rumors were going around!" the man argued.

Then they started to fight, Happy tried to intervene but he was knocked away by another person being thrown into him. Hibiscus was on the floor laughing her ass off gasping for air and crying.

"I...I love them al-already!" she wheezed out.  
After a moment she was able to stand and breathe normally occasionally giggling and watched the fight.

A boy suddenly stood and began yelling at Natsu about finishing what they started...and he was only in his underwear.

"Gray... your clothes." a woman at the bar said.

"Crap!" He yelped before noticing Hibiscus, he stared and turned red.

Having a feeling she knew what he was staring at she looked down at herself. And sure enough her light green bra and purple boy shorts were in view. She squeaked and tried to cover herself.

It wasn't that she had a bad body she was very toned and curved in the right places but it still embarrassed her. She quickly ran off to find her clothes, leaving Gray to stare in her spot.

Lucy paid no mind to anything else but the woman who was drinking beer straight from the barrel. Hibiscus came back just as a very large man walked up to them. She squeaked again from the embarrassment of how short she was to him.

"All this whining and crying before noon? What a bunch of babies!" He said.

He had white hair, dark blue eyes, and he was wearing a long blue Jacket.

If you're a man talk with your fists!" He encouraged.

The girls ducked out of the way as Gray and Natsu sent a punch towards the taller man.

"My, how noisy it is in here." An orange haired boy commented.

He had his arms around two girls and they were clinging to him, clearly a ladies man. He was suddenly hit with a cup causing him to fall over.

"I'm going to get in there just for you two." He winked at the girls who were previously attached to him.

"What is with this place?" Hibiscus asked Lucy before she dropped down to the floor avoiding a chair to the face.

"Is there not a serious wizard anywhere in this place?" Lucy added.

"Oh, we have a newcomer!" Someone said from behind.

The girl's eyes popped out of their heads when they saw the beautiful woman, Mirajane.

"Uh shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked.

"No, they are always like this, it's best to leave them alone." Mirajane smiled. "Anyway-" She wasn't able to finish as the giant man from before landed on her.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy cried, as Hibiscus was taken down by a naked gray (Oh what a sight).

Hibiscus then realized she didn't have top layer of clothing on again and squeaked from embarrassment.

"What are you? A mouse?" He asked not removing himself from her. She blushed brightly and squeaked again before sending him flying with her fist. She stood and ran off to find her clothing...again, but the 'ladies man' scooped her up bridal style.

"Are these indelicate idiots causing you trouble?"He flirted.

Lucy! She thought to her sister.

"Men talk with their fists!" The tall man cried punching the one who held her, sending her flying in the air.

Lucy!

"You're in the way!" Natsu yelled from under her while she started coming back down.

LUCY!

Suddenly everybody was starting to use their magic and Hibiscus was about to hit the bare ground when she was caught by a large hand.

"Stop it you fools!" The owner of the hand yelled.

"Oh you were here master." Mirajane said simply.

"Everybody's scared stiff! Victory is mine!" Natsu laughed, before he was squished by the master's foot making Hibiscus jump and Lucy squealed in fear.

These people are crazy! Lucy looked to her sister.

I'm still in my underwear! Hibiscus answered back.

"Oh!" Lucy started frantically looking around for her sister's clothes but found only her shirt.

"We have new ones, eh?" The master looked from Hibiscus to Lucy.

He gently placed Hibiscus on the ground next to Lucy before shrinking himself to his normal size, which he came to Lucy's knee.

"Glad to have you aboard!" He said cheerfully.

"You're the master?" Hibiscus asks as she took her shirt from her sister and slipped it on.

"That's right. This is Makarov-san." Mirajane said.

He jumped up doing flips until he hit his back on the second floor railing making the girls giggle.

"Look at the paper work the council sent for what you've done!" Makarov said holding up some papers. "All complaints!"

"All you fools do is make the council angry at me." This made everybody feel bad. "However..." He gripped the papers. "Screw the council!" the papers ignited.

He threw the flames and Natsu jumped to eat them.

"Listen up, magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason. It's not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit  
that flows with within us with the spirit that flows in nature itself, incarnated into physical form!" he said intently." It takes a strong mind and focus, it is from your entire soul. No one can progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watching eyes from above! Don't be afraid of the council follow your own path." At these words Lucy and Hibiscus smiled at each other.

"That's what it means to be a fairy tail wizard!" Makarov said as he raised his hand in a fist with his pointer finger up.

Everybody joined him happily and cheered.

Happy's Intro

Mirajane gave Lucy her stamp on the back of hand and Lucy ogled it.

"Where would you like yours and what color?" She asked looking of to Hibiscus who was sitting on the counter trying to figure out  
where her pants are.

"Oh um, light blue and my hip please." hibiscus smiled pulling up her shirt to reveal her hip.

Mirajane stamped her and then did the same to their exceeds, before Lucy ran off to show Natsu

Hibiscus was about to follow when Mirajane pulled her back. "Are these yours?" she was holding her cut offs.

"Yes, thank you! I have been looking everywhere!" She took them.

"You're welcome, I take it your an ice make wizard." Mirajane guessed.

"How'd you know?" Hibiscus pulled them on.

"So is Gray," She pointed out. "And he's strips randomly." Mirajane laughed.

"Well with how we were taught I'm guess made like this." Hibiscus shrugged.

"Has my dad come back yet?" A little boy asked.

"You're getting annoying Romeo." Master said simply. "If you're the son of a wizard, then believe in him!"

"But he said he would be back in three days and he hasn't come back for a week!" Romeo argued.

"That was a job at Mt. Hakobe." Master said not looked at the boy.

"That's not that far away, go out and look for him!" Romeo said.

"There ain't a wizard in here that can't take care of himself. Go home and drink some milk or something!" Master yelled at him.

"Jerk!" Romeo punched the man before running out of the building.

"It must be hard on him." Lucy said. "And the masters harsh words..." Lucy added looked down sadly.

"He just didn't want the boy to be worried, he said all those things as if he didn't care but he really does." Hibiscus stated.

Suddenly Natsu punched the request board before leaving the building.

"Are you sure about this, master? He's going to go save Macao, you know." A man with skulls around his neck and waist said to the master.

"That's why he still a kid." Someone with bunny teeth scoffed.

"All this is gonna do is hurt Macao's pride." Skull guy added.

"Nobody can decide what another wishes to do with their life." master said.

"What's Natsu doing?" Hibiscus asked.

"He's just like Romeo. The same thing happened to him when he was a child. Every Fairy tail wizard carries something. A scar..." Hibiscus skimmed her fingers over her shirt where a large scar was.

"Suffering..." Lucy thought about how she suffered when her father didn't care about her after her mother passed.

"Pain..." They both looked at each other thinking about their dragons leaving.

Happy's Intro

"Why are you here?" Natsu moaned feeling sick.

"Why not?" Lucy answered.

"Yeah you can't really handle transportation, from what I can see." Hibiscus smirked.

"So much pity for you." Lucy added while shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu yelled.

"Nothing." Lucy said with a smile.

FLASHBACK

"Natsu's father left and never came back." Mirajane said sadly.

"Thought he wasn't his real father but he was the one who raised him.

"Yeah, Happy told us he was a dragon slayer and we know how that works." Hibiscus said quietly.

"You're found by the dragon and they raise you and teach you and care for you and then one day they..." Hibiscus felt a tear run down her face. 

"One day they vanish." Lucy finished silent tears falling off her face.

Mirajane gave them a knowing look.

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly the carriage stopped and Natsu jumped up relived.

"Sorry but we can't go any further." the driver called.

"What the hell, I know it a mountain and all but it's summer. There is something not right about this blizzard!" Lucy Complained.

She wasn't born as an ice make wizard so she still got cold easily she wasn't immune to like Hibiscus was no matter if she can perform ice make magic or not. However Hibiscus was walking as if she was bored only in her shorts, boots and bra.

"That's what you get for wearing thin clothes." Natsu said.

"I don't see you wearing a parka either!" Lucy yelled. "Give me your muffler."

"Man she's annoying." Natsu said before.

Happy made a sound of agreement.

"You haven't lived with her since you were six." Hibiscus complained jokingly.

"That's it!" Lucy pulled out a silver key. "Gate of the Clock I open thee! Horologium!" Lucy summoned.

"Ooh a clock!" Natsu gasped.

"Cool!" Happy added.

Lucy was inside with the exceeds and Natsu's muffler.

"I can't hear you." Natsu said when Lucy said something from inside the clock.

"She said 'I'll be in here." Horologium recited.

"Why did you come with me?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"She says what job did Macao-san come here to do?"

"You didn't know and tagged along? He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan." Natsu answered.

"Awesome!" Hibiscus smiled.

"I want to go home." Lucy whined.

"Go ahead." Natsu answered. Walking off, Hibiscus following.

"Macao, you here?" Natsu yelled.

"I knew I should've gone home with Lucy instead of going with this idiot." Hibiscus mumbled to herself.

"Watch out!" Zoella warned.

Zoella was the princess of darkness that was attached to Hibiscus, her sister Terretta was attached to Lucy.

Hibiscus jumped out of the way as a Vulcan tried to squash her. Hibiscus landed close to Lucy and glanced at her before she was picked up.

"Two human women!" It smiled before taking off.

"So it can talk." Natsu said.

"She says ' who cares? Now rescue me!" Horologium said.

"Damn, Lucy you are such a baby!" Hibiscus yelled.

"I don't see you doing anything!' She says" Horologium answered.

"I'm trying!" hibiscus yelled.

Happy's Intro

The girls were in a cave the monkey was looking over Hibiscus because he accidentally knocked her out as her hit her head on a wall. Lucy was complaining.

Horologium's time was up and he disappeared and Vipra and Sapphire hid behind Lucy and she started crying.

"Monkey! Where's Macao?" Natsu yelled before he slipped on the icy ground, his collision stirred Hibiscus awake.

"Monkey, where's Macao?" Natsu asked as Lucy ran over to her sister.

"Huh?" The monkey asked.

"I'm asking about Macao, a human man." Natsu added.

The monkey started pointing over to a hole and Natsu ran over to it. As he stuck his head out and looked the monkey shoved him out. The girls ran over to the hole and looked out.

"I hope he isn't dead." Lucy said worriedly.

"Me too." Hibiscus stepped back in.

Lucy pulled out her key and summoned Taurus while Hibiscus re-created her shadow monsters

"Lucy-san, Hibiscus-san your bodies are forever amazing..." Taurus said lovingly.

"Great now we have two perverts on our hands." Hibiscus mumbled.

"How dare you try it with my women!" The monkey yelled.

"Your women?"Taurus asked.

Taurus attacked and missed, the monkey came around to attack but was interrupted as Natsu kicked Taurus in the face.

"Why did you do that he was an ally!" Hibiscus yelled.

"Hey that's my woman!" The monkey went to crush Natsu.

"Listen up, everyone in Fairy tail are my friends and allies!" The monkey kicked him away.

"The old man, Mirajane, and even the annoying jerks Gray and Elfman...Happy, Lucy, Hibiscus and everyone at Fairy tail are my  
friends. That's why I'm going to bring Macao home!" Natsu punched the monkey as he charged.

Icicles fell from the ceiling and the monkey blew them his way. The monkey then grabbed Taurus's ax.

"Crap." Everybody said in unison.

Hibiscus jumped forwards as she used her Lance spell.

"Ice make: Lance!" she was able to knock him back and Natsu punched him again.

"Weren't you going to ask where Macao was?" Lucy asked.

"Crap, I forgot." Natsu said.

"Well you can't now he's completely knocked out." Hibiscus said taking a close look at him.

She fell backwards as a bright light protruded from him.

"What the? Macao?" Natsu said surprised.

"Was he not just a pervy monkey a second ago?" Hibiscus yelped.

"The Vulcan must have done a takeover, magic to occupy someone's body. Vulcan's live by stealing human bodies" Happy explained.

Happy's Intro

"It looks like he put up a hell of a fight." Hibiscus was looking over him to see if he had any serious injuries.

"Macao don't you die on me. Romeo's waiting for you, come on open your eyes!" Natsu yelled. Macao indeed did wake up.

"Natsu... I defeated nineteen of them but was taken over by the twentieth on. I can't show my face to Romeo like this." He said.

"I don't think that's true. From what I saw your son just wants you home safe and sound. And if you're trying to impress him just tell him you defeated nineteen of them all by yourself, if I was your kid that would impress me." Hibiscus said still looking over him.

He just looked at her and then he smiled and nodded.

"Now let's go. Romeo's waitin' for you." Natsu smiled.

Happy's Intro

"Romeo!" Natsu called as he supported Macao on his shoulder.

"Dad!" the boy ran over and tackled his father with tear running down his face.

"I'm sorry!" Romeo cried.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao hugged his son.

"It's okay I'm the son of a wizard after all." Romeo said.

"Hey the next time those bullies pick on you ask them 'Can you old man defeat nineteen Vulcan's by himself?'" Macao told him.

"Natsu, Happy! Thank you!" Romeo yelled as they all walked away.

"No problem." Natsu answered back.

"And thank you too, Lucy and Hibiscus!" Romeo added.

Lucy waved at him with a smile.

"Just call me Hibee, kid!" Hibiscus gave him a two finger salute with a wink.


	10. 10

~I meant to write 'got' not 'God' no typo there. ~

"Luce? Lucy? Got damnit Lucy!" Hibiscus yelled in her sister's face only for her to jerk up and slam her head into Hibiscus's.

"Ow! What do you want?" Lucy glared at her sister while rubbing her forehead.

"We have guests." Hibiscus said copying her sister's actions.

"What? Who?" Lucy asked.

"Come see for yourself." Hibiscus climbed off her sister." And while you're dealing with that I'm going to take a shower." With that the shorter girl grabbed her clothes and ran to their bathroom.

"Now, who the heck came to- Natsu!" Lucy yelped.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled at him.

"We're bored. Entertain us!" Happy said leaping up into the air.

"I just moved in so I have nothing to entertain you with, maybe Hibee can do something about that..." Lucy sat down in a chair and waited.

About thirty minutes later Hibiscus emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and laughed at the angry, irritated expression that painted Lucy's face.

"It's your turn to deal with them!"  Lucy said storming into the bathroom.

"Do not touch anything. Wait until Lucy comes back out here or I will freeze you and throw you into the ravine." Hibiscus threatened. 

.......

Lucy and Hibiscus were sitting in front of the irritating duo, trying to figure out what to do with them- well Lucy was Hibiscus was drawing contently. It was silent for awhile and the girls were okay with that, it was just that Natsu was staring at them, and making them very uncomfortable. Happy was flying around with their exceeds. Surprisingly they hadn't asked about them, or if they were dragon slayers. They haven't used their dragon slaying magic yet so they didn't expect normal people or other wizards to know but they knew he knew. He had too. 

"Shows us your key thingies!" Natsu yelled scaring the shit out of them with his sudden outburst.

"They aren't 'key thingies' they're celestial spirits." Hibiscus corrected still drawing.

"How many celestial spirits do you guys have?" Happy asked.

Suddenly Hibiscus's drawing was ripped from her hands and she was yanked up. 

"We have six, well I have six. They're my keys we just share them." Lucy smiled. "Anyway, we have three gold and three silver." Lucy held up her keys.

"Silver ones are sold in stores and Golden keys are rare key."Sapphire said flying in a clockwise circle. 

"Each gold key opens one gate of the twelve celestial." Vipra said flying in a counter clockwise circle around her sister.

"The clock, Horologium. The southern cross, Crux. The harp, Lyra. “Lucy named the silver keys.

"The golden bull, Taurus. The bitch-ow" Lucy pinched her sister. "The water bearer, Aquarius. The giant crab, Cancer." Hibiscus named the golden keys.

"Giant crab!" Happy and Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh yeah we bought a key yesterday." Lucy piped. "Since you're here we can show you how it's done." Lucy said.

The girls both took a hold of the key; they had to do this at least once so the spirit will feel connected to both girls. They stood back to back and held the key.

"We are linked to the path to the Celestial world. Now O' spirit answer our call and pass through the gate!" The ground below the two began glowing. "Gate of the Canis Minor, we open thee!" The swung the key towards the floor. “Nicholas!" Suddenly a little ball of cute appeared in front of them.

"Well there's always next time." Natsu said as if they didn't do it right.

"Hey we didn't screw up that's how it is!" Hibiscus yelled as Lucy cuddled the spirit. "They are easy to keep as pets since it doesn't take much power to summon them." Hibiscus said looking at the adorkable creature.

They sat on the floor before it and began to work on a schedule it was okay with. After like thirty seconds they girls stood, signaling they were done with the contract.   
  
"Seems simple." Natsu said.

"Yeah well contracts are basically promises in a celestial relationship. Therefore we will not break a promise." Hibiscus stated.

"Oh we need to name it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wasn't it named Nicholas?" Happy asked mouth full of fish.

"Yeah but that's the variety name we can name him whatever." Lucy said.

"Coney?" Saph suggested.

The girls shook their head.

"Plue?" Vipra said.

"That's cute! Come here Plue!" Lucy called him.

"Plue's a lesser dog but he doesn't bark." Happy observed.

"You guys are cats but you don't meow." Hibiscus grumbled.

"Okay I've decided!" Natsu yelled.

"What have you decided?"Lucy asked very weary of him.

"We're going to be a team!" He cheered,

"A team?" Hibiscus asked.

"Aye! Everybody in a guild are allies but people who get along really well and work really well together form teams and do missions together." Happy explained.

"That sounds great!" Lucy smiled.

"Then we're all set!" Natsu and Lucy did a handshake and Hibiscus went back to her drawing.

"Let's hurry and do a job! I've already picked one." Natsu held out a paper.

"Let me take a look." Lucy took the paper and the paled at the request.

"Luce, Let me see." Hibiscus pulled the paper from her hands.

**Location:** Shirotsume town

**Mission:** Take a book from Duke Everlue's mansion.

**Reward:** 300,000

"I don't see anything wrong here." Hibiscus said confused why her sister was acting weird.

"Look at the bottom." 

**Caution: Duke Everlue is a dirty old pervert who wishes to recrui** t  **young maids.**

"Those two are young." Natsu said to Happy.

"We'll get them to sneak into the mansion dressed as maids." Happy added.

"You planned this from the beginning!" Hibiscus accused.

"Celestial wizards never break promises, right?" Natsu said.

~Happy's Intro~

"Are you having a comfortable ride master?" Hibiscus asked surprisingly doing very well at faking a maid seeing as she hates being told what to do.

"Yes, can I do anything the make it better, Master?" Lucy added.

"It's a match maid in hell..." Natsu groaned.

"Hey I'm playing the Masters part here!" Happy yelled.

"Shut up Happy!" Saph smacked him.

"Hey, Natsu, Why'd you want to join with us?" Lucy asked.

"Well you both pretty nice," He started, making Lucy blush, Hibiscus wasn't really paying attention. "And weird." He added. 

"I'm weird!" Lucy yelled.

"Natsu?" Hibiscus called.

"Yeah?" 

Why haven't you asked about us? I know you can tell we are dragon slayers." Hibiscus asked looking at him.

"I don't care." He said simply, his words confusing the sisters.

"I don't care what kind of magic you use or have. You're part of Fairy Tail and as long as you use it right, I don't care." He continued.

"Oh." Hibiscus said before going back to her drawing.

"Anyway this is our first job and we'll finish it up lickiy split!" Lucy said determined.

"I thought you didn't like the job." Happy asked around his fish.

"Well it may not look like it but I am very confident in my sex appeal." Lucy said flattering herself.

"Remember the last old man you tried it on?" Hibiscus laughed.

"He just didn't get a good look at me plus you weren't wearing a shirt, like right now!" Lucy argued.

"My sex appeal is better than yours just admit it." Hibiscus teased.

"Oh shut up Hibee." Lucy grumbled.

~Happy's Intro~

"I'm hungry!" Natsu whined.

"Why don't you just eat your fire?" Lucy asked.

"Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Natsu fired back.

"No!" She yelped.

"Well it's like that." 

The girls understood, after all they wouldn't eat celestial stars or ice they made. They soon found a place for Natsu to eat and a place for the girls to change. After five minutes the girls came back dressed as maids. Lucy had her hair up in small pigtails and Hibiscus just left hers down.

"They look like they like fatty parts." Happy agreed with Natsu as the girls walked up.

"When did you decide we liked the fatty parts?" Lucy asked bringing attention to themselves.

"Are you finished with your meal master?" Hibiscus asked in a sweet voice.

"We were just joking but they went and done it!" Happy whispered to Natsu.

"You do know we can hear you!" Lucy said angrily.

"Hey smile! We want to take a picture!" Vipra said holding a camera.

The girls laughed and posed for a few. First curtsying, next together just normally and then the two pulled Natsu into the middle for a group photo. After the pictures were taken Sapphire collected them and put them into Hibiscus's bag. They all left to meet the client, Kaby Melon. The name was very familiar to the girls but they couldn't figure it out. The mission was to find a book called Day Break and destroy it and they all learned the reward was upped to 3,000,000 jewels! The man really wanted the book destroyed.    
~Happy's Intro~

"Natsu! I am going to freeze you to death!" Hibiscus threatened.

"Why?" 

"Idiot, look what you did to me!" She cried.

 Her face and hair were all muddy. Natsu dragged them to the mansion and in the mess she couldn't keep up and tripped into a mud puddle. her costume was intact, how it was she didn't know but there was no way the man would take her along with Lucy. Lucy would go in there all alone with that creep. 

"You look okay to me." he said happily.

"You're so stupid. Let's do this." Hibiscus and Lucy walked up to the gates and called out for Everlue.

_ Remember act like you don't know me. _   Hibiscus thought to her sister to her sister.

_ Right! _ Lucy answered.

"Holy hell!" Hibiscus yelled when a **large** maid came up from the ground.

"Maid recruits, for Master Everlue?" The pink haired asked.

"Y-yes." They stuttered in unison.

"It seems you have come because of the flyer we have put out." The beast said.

"Did you call for me?"

Suddenly a man came up from the ground next to the giant maid. He was short, He was so fat he didn't have a neck and he had a weird curly mustache. He was ugly but acted as if they were to praise him. He looked at them as if he was studying them. It was making them feel disgusted.

"No thanks go home  **ugly** ." He said simply.

This hurt Lucy's sexual pride. Hibiscus wasn't really surprised she knew she wouldn't get it, thanks to Natsu.

"A man as magnificent as myself must only have beautiful women!" after saying that four other girls appeared from the ground.

They all started worshiping him And telling him how wonderful and other stupid stuff he was.  Hibiscus started to walk off bored with Lucy but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I told ugly to go home, not you." he said in a creepy way towards Hibiscus.

"Oh okay..." She glanced over at Lucy with 'what the fuck' eyes Lucy just patted her on the back and congratulated her and left.

Hibiscus went in with the rest of the maids and they showed her around, before assigning her to the Library. She grabbed all the cleaning items and went to the Library. 

_ Luce I'm in the Library! _

_ Really Is there a way we can get in? _

Hibiscus quickly left the room to see if there was a way for them to get in and found one.  _ Yeah, there's a window, A couple rooms over. I'm on the second floor so you should be able to get in from the top window. The window will be frosted. Bring my clothes so I can change there's a bathroom in here! _

After sending the last message to her sister she started cleaning just in case someone were to walk in. Ten minutes later Lucy and Natsu dropped into the room. Natsu was asking Lucy how she knew Hibiscus was in the room and other stuff but Lucy answered 'it doesn't matter'. Lucy handed her sister her clothes and she went to change. A quick ten minutes later and a dry wash potion she bought she came out of the bathroom clean and re-dressed and a green tank top, skirt matching Lucy's and black combats.

"Alright let's go." Lucy said. "We need to be quiet." She added.

"Why can't we just grab someone and ask them where the book is?" Natsu asked loudly.

"Shut up, and because I found Library and it's a book so it most likely is in there and we don't want anybody knowing we are trying to get it. We're like ninjas." Hibiscus explained.

Natsu went into a dreamy state about being a ninja, and Lucy ran her hand over her face before looking at Hibiscus accusingly. Before Hibiscus could say anything the maids from before shot up through the floor. The four small maid took notice to Happy's mask and babbled about 'a ghost' but Hibiscus just punched them.

"Damn they were annoying!" She said.

"Flying Virgo attack!" The beast maid yelled before crushing Natsu.

"Ninja!" Natsu yelled as he just kicked the beast maid.

"We can't have them discovering us de gozaru." Natsu had his scarf pulled up over his nose like a ninja mask.

"It doesn't matter now." Hibiscus sighed before pushing open the door to the Library.

The Library was Enormous, there were so many tall bookcases each filled with an extreme amount of books, it was amazing. It seemed this guy was quite the reader. After looking at how many books surrounded them they began to look around for the book. Ten minutes later Natsu started yelling about finding a golden book.

"Natsu stop mess-" Lucy's words caught in her mouth as she read the title. 

'Day Break'

"We found it?!" Natsu gaped.

"That was easy!" Sapphire said.

"An easy 3,000,000!" Hibiscus said happily.

"Let's burn it." Natsu was about to put his flame to it but Lucy snatched it from his hands 

"Wait a sec! This was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy gasped.

"Kemu?" Happy repeated.

"He's a wizard but he was also a novelist." Hibiscus said with a bored tone.

"She's a massive fan." Vipra added.

"I thought I read every book he wrote but maybe this is a unpublished book." Lucy fangirled.

"Whatever, let's burn it." Natsu said.

"What are you talking about? This is cultural heritage!" Lucy cried. "Burning it is so not happening!" 

"Lucy this is our mission, we need to do this!" Hibiscus grabbed the book.

"No, I won't let you burn it!" Lucy tugged on it.

After staring intensely at each other the two started pulling it back and forth. They yelled rude things at each other and fought over the book whilst to Natsu and the exceeds watched quite amused. Suddenly the ground began to crack and out popped Everlue.

"You intruders and my maid are after Daybreak?" He said as he landed in front of them.

"One; I am not your maid, I am with them I am a Fairy Tail wizard." Hibiscus reached to pull up her shirt but realized she wasn't wearing it. "And two; Yes we are." 

"See Lucy this is what you get for hesitating." Natsu said.

"Sorry..." Lucy said looking down.

"I knew all you wizards were coming for something and it turns out to be that stupid book." Everlue said.

_ A client that wanted the book destroyed for 2,000,000 _ ?  Lucy thought to her sister.

_ Even the owner is calling it stupid. What is that exactly, Luce?  _ Hibiscus answered.

_ I have no idea. _

"So wait, It alright if I take it right?" Lucy piped happily.

"No! What mine is mine!" Everlue said like a like a whiny five year old.

"Miser..." Lucy muttered.

"Shut up ugly." He retorted striking Lucy's sexual pride.

"Then how about we burn it?" Natsu asked.

"No! I won't let you!" Lucy hugged the book to her chest.

"Lucy, This is our job!" Hibiscus yelled at the blonde.

"At least let me read it." Lucy plopped down onto the floor and started reading.

"Nonsense! Do you realize who I am? Get your filthy hands off my book! Vanish Brothers!" Everlue yelled.

After he said that bookshelves parted to reveal two men.

"Good afternoon." One with a braided pony tail said.

"Even mother would be surprised to see Fairy Tail wizards here." The other with a large afro said.

"They are from the mercenary guild 'South Wolves'! Happy informed.

"So you hired them?" Natsu asked.

_ Hibee! I think know what this is!  _ Lucy thought.

_ Really?  _ Hibiscus looked back at her sister.

"Guys buy me some time. I think this book hold a deep secret!" Lucy said before running out of the room.

After a second Everlue started to sink into the ground. He was going after Lucy!

"Happy, go help Lucy." Natsu said.

"Girls you too." Hibiscus said readying herself.

"I'll back you up!" Happy argued.

"We’ll be fine." Natsu said looking at Hibiscus with a smile.

"Bring it fire wizard." The one with the braid said.

"How'd you know?" Natsu asked.

"Fire was wrapping you're legs, when you defeated Virgo." Afro dude answered.

"Well then I guess you're ready. Ice-make wolf!" Hibiscus Created a wolf and sent it towards them as Natsu attacked with Dragon fist.

When Natsu's flames came in contact with the braid boy's pan they were sent towards Hibiscus's wolf, melting it. Suddenly afro dude jump at them, trying to kick them, but they dodged. Before Hibiscus could react braid boy hit her with his pan sending her through the door. Just as quickly Natsu came though the man...woman-made hole. 

"Is that all?" Hibiscus laughed.

"Some mercenaries." Natsu taunted.

"Brother they're trash talking us!" Afro dude said.

"Do you know what a wizard’s weakness is?" Braid boy asked.

"You mean transportation!" Natsu yelled.

"No, that may be a personal issue." Braid boy deadpanned. "Their weakness is their bodies!" He jumped toward them and swung down his pan.

"To train one's self in magic, requires discipline in the mind." He continued.

"In result you lack training in your body." The other chimed in jumping at Hibiscus.

"In other words, against people like us, who train their bodies everyday..." Braid boy started

"You're no match for our strength and speed."  Afro dude finished.

"Oh boy I'm so scared." Hibiscus said with an evil smile.

"Yeah when you gonna get serious?" Natsu asked.

"Brother do the combination attack!" Afro dude said.

Braid boy held out his pan for Afro dude to jump in and he said a spell. Suddenly they both disappear, but just as quickly Braid boy appeared in front of them swinging his pan at them. Natsu hit the ground and rolled up to his feet but with Hibiscus being more agile she bounced off her feet as she touched the ground, flipped backwards and landed in a crouched position.

**"Above Natsu!"** Zoella almost yelled, echoing in Hibiscus's head

Before words could form from her mouth she ran and knocked him out of the way just as Afro dude stomped her into the ground. Natsu yelled out to her but couldn't see her.

"Finishing move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!" Braid boy said.

"No can survive that attack." Afro dude said.

"What was that about not surviving?" Hibiscus said as if she was bored. "Let me so you a killer attack. Ice dragon's frozen fist!" 

Hibiscus punched them and sent them flying the brothers flying but that was all she got in, she most defiantly was hurt worst than she put on. She watched as Natsu attacked them with his roar but Braid boy just spit the back with his pan and laughed when the two looked horrified as he at the flames. Hibiscus saw him readying his next attack, but it was going a bit too far. Before she could say anything he was already going at it so she froze a shield over herself. She dispersed her shield and looked at the damage Natsu created. He blew up the building!

"Oops, I went a little over board." Natsu said sheepishly.

Hibiscus just face palmed.

~Happy's intro~

After they defeated Everlue they went back to Kaby's without burning the book. Hibiscus and Sapphire had read it to see why Lucy was so determined to give the book to the man, and soon understood. It was more than just a horrible book. When they arrived Kaby was confused as to why they were giving it to him.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought I request you to destroy it?" Kaby said and Lucy handed him the book.

"Destroying it is a simple task. You should be able to do that yourself, sir." Hibiscus said taking her spot next to her sister.

"Then I will eliminate it. I don't want to even look at it." Kaby gripped the book angrily.

"We know why you don't want the book to exist. It's to protect your father's honor." Sapphire stated.

"You're Kemu Zaleon's son aren't you?" Lucy spoke up.

"How do you know that?" He asked not looking up to them.

"Have you read this book?" Lucy asked.

"No, I couldn't bring up enough courage. It's trash, my father said so." Kaby answered.

"That's why you wanted to burn it?" Natsu said.

"Exactly." Kaby said.

"Burning it because it's dumb? That's a bit too far!" Natsu yelled at Kaby while holding him by his collar.

Hibiscus pushed him away from the man and stood in the way of the two. "It's to protect his father's honor, Natsu!" 

"She is right, young man. I was ashamed that he wrote Daybreak..." Kaby sighed.

Kaby went on and told his father's story. Everyone felt their heart break when they heard his words. He was gone for three years, no contact with his family and when he returned he removed his own arm so he could never write again. Kemu died days later, and Kaby never was able to say sorry. 

"He would want me to destroy this book." Kaby said as he lit a match.

"No he wouldn't" Sapphire, Lucy and Hibiscus said all together.

Suddenly the book began to glow, it's begun. The title rearranged itself to spell out 'Dear Kaby', revealing that it was meant for Kaby. The book opened and began to rearrange itself all over. Kemu Zaleon's real name was Zekua Melon, he cast a spell on the book. It was originally written for his son Kaby. He didn't quit being an author because he wrote the worst book ever he quit because he wrote the most wonderful book ever.

"Thank you father, I cannot let this book be burned." Kaby said hugging the book to his chest.

"Then I guess we don't need that reward." Natsu laughed.

"Wait what?" Lucy gaped.

"B-but..." Kaby started.

"Luce, we didn't complete the mission." Hibiscus said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"But he's kindly offering!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Greedy." Happy said.

"We don't want it. That's that." Natsu said while Lucy whined some more. "Let's go home. Kaby you go home too, your real home." with that they left.

~Happy's Intro~

"I can't believe this! 3,000,000 just gone!" Lucy was still whining.

"Lucy I swear, if you don't shut the hell up I will gag you." Hibiscus threatened.

"I really look up to a writer like that!" Lucy swooned as they sat around the fire.

"I knew it! That thing you were hiding, it's a novel you're writing, isn't it?" Natsu inquired.

"Don't tell a soul!" Lucy blushed red.

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Because I'm still really bad. I would die if someone read it." Lucy hid her face in her hands.

"She right I wasn't able to read it until a few months ago." Hibiscus laughed.

.......

As they were walking Lucy was complaining and being lazy. Vipra had to stop Hibiscus from strangling her sister on many occasions. All three of them smelt something off and suddenly Natsu jumped at a bush and started fighting something. After a second Natsu popped out with Gray... who was in his underwear. The girls watched as the two fought, Lucy was wondering why they were fighting and Hibiscus was becoming more and more irritated. Hibiscus stalked over to the boys, done with their shit and smacked their heads together.

"No more fighting or Mavis so help me you we regret it." Hibiscus growled lowly.

She noticed fear was etched onto Gray's face but also blush, and he wasn't exactly looking at her face. She looked down to see she was wearing only her bright orange underwear. She squeaked and tried to cover herself.

.......

Ah, I see you were heading back from a mission." Lucy said.

"Yeah, cutting through the woods is a shortcut to Magnolia." Gray answered now clothed.

"See, see, see!" Happy cheered.

"You were bragging about your nose but we noticed Gray before you did." Hibiscus said making it frosty around her and played with the ice, also clothed.

"You guys are all Dragon slayers, and plus there are something's you just don't want to smell." Happy defended.

"What that supposed to mean stupid cat? Wait dragon  _ slayers _ ?" Gray asked looking at the girls.

"Yeah, I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer." Lucy started.

"And I'm The Ice Dragon slayer." Hibiscus added.

"They were trained together." Vipra and Sapphire finished simultaneously.

"I assumed you were just celestial and ice-make mages." Gray admitted.

"We have different types of magic actually." Hibiscus corrected.

“Ice make is my natural magic I was born with it but I was taught Dragon Slaying and celestial magic was taught to me by Lucy." Hibiscus said.

"And Celestial magic is my first magic, granted I was not born with it runs in the family I was taught Dragon Slaying and Ice-make  was taught by Hibiscus." Lucy stood and stretched.

"Plus the jewelry they are wearing, they are magical too! Vipra said cheekily.

"Yeah one makes it to where neither of them get sick from the same thing and the other help them read each other's minds." Sapphire added.

_ Don't say anything about the princesses or dark magic.  _ Hibiscus told her.

_ I didn't plan on it.  _ Lucy answered back.

"Anyway get back by yourself now." Natsu said trying to get rid of the raven haired boy.

"Of course, I'll be in trouble if I don't get back." Gray said standing.

"Why?" Vipra asked.

"Erza will be back soon." He answered making Natsu pale.

"Erza as in-" Lucy started.

"The most powerful wizard-" Vipra added.

"In Fairy Tail!" Hibiscus jumped in.

"That Erza?" Sapphire finished.

"What's she like?" The girls and their exceeds ask at once.

"Scary." The boys answered solemnly.

the girls just 'oh'-ed surprised by their behavior. They all grabbed their stuff readying themselves to leave when suddenly they we're blown away by another wizard.

"Well shit!" Lucy cursed.

"Luce, where is Vipra, Saph and Happy?" Hibiscus looked around for the winged cats.

"I-" Lucy was cut off as they heard their voices. 

The group scrambled out of the sand and chased after their voices. They ran up a hill of sand to see their exceeds hog-tied over a fire pit that was un lit.

A chicken man pokes Vipra sharply with a stick making her cry even more. Before a sound escaped her mouth though, Hibiscus was already in front of him kicking him roughly in his face sending him flying. In seconds twins came her way, she ducked under one and swung her arm out into the stomach of the other, knocking the wind out of him. She took a notice the his brother pulled a dagger out.

"Ice-make: Dagger!" Hibiscus the proceeded to fight him.

After a couple minutes the group was able to defeat them and tie them to a tree. Hibiscus and Lucy played with the three exceeds while Natsu and Gray bickered. 

The girls heard one of the other mages say something about lullaby, but decided to ignore it. Suddenly a shadow hand displayed its self and pulled the tree and the other group of mages into the ground.

"Why don't we get back now!" They all but ran away.


	11. 11

“Lucy,” Hibiscus whined.  “We need to go on a mission, or we won’t make rent for next month.” She finished lying upside down on a table, surprisingly with her clothing on.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go look.” Lucy walked over to the board.

The girls quietly looked over the posters, not seeing a good on quite yet. Their exceeds pointed out simple one while perched on their heads, but they weren’t enough jewels. They are a lot of weird things wizards are requested to do.

“If you want to do one just let me know. Master’s off at the regular meeting.” Mira smiled stepping up to them.

“Regular meeting?” Vipra asked.

“All guild masters have a meeting and give their regular reports. But they are quite different than the council meetings.” Mira then asked to borrow a light pen from Reedus, a large man that sat at the bar. 

“The people at the top of the world are the ten members of the council and are connected with the government. The council controls the laws of magic and passes judgment on mages who commit a crime. Under them is the guild master leagues, they keep communication between the guilds in the same area and keep us unified.” Mira explained.

“I didn’t know guilds were connected like that.” Lucy said.

“Well I would assume guild alliances are important.” Hibiscus said to her sister.

“Those dark guys are coming!” Natsu suddenly appeared next to Lucy, scaring her with the words.

Suddenly he started laughing and Hibiscus punched him in the arm. “Don’t give my sister a heart attack!” 

“Those ‘dark guys’ do exist. They are dark guilds, guilds that don’t belong in the league. Most of the time they are doing illegal activities.” Mira told them.

“Anyway hurry up we need a job already.” Natsu urged.

“We?” Lucy asked a bit irritated.

“Yeah we’re a team.” Natsu said

“Really I thought you were just looking for two girls to dress up as maids.” Hibiscus glared at them.

“No, that was a bonus we picked you ‘cause you are cool.” Natsu defended. 

“They picked the last couple of jobs so it’s our turn.” Hibiscus turned back to the board.

“No need to settle down now, you’ll get team request soon enough.” A shirtless Gray said from a table across the way.

Noticing he was shirtless Hibiscus looked down at herself and sure enough she was shirtless too. She groaned and started looking for her top. She pulled on Vipra’s tail and had her help, she was going to ask Lucy for help but she was being hit on by another mage, and she looked terribly uncomfortable. Hibiscus laughed before going back to the task at hand; her shirt. 

“Hibee I found it!” Vipra yelled across the guild.

The purple exceed flew over to her and dropped the bright yellow tank top on her head. Hibiscus laughed at the cute thing with wings as she slipped on her shirt. She suddenly realized it was silent, all but the sound of boot clad footsteps. She heard whispers of it being the strongest wizard of the guild, Erza. Hibiscus looked up at the door to see a woman with bright scarlet hair step through and then drop a large, greatly decorated horn next to her. Suddenly she started calling out people and criticizing them.

Hibiscus chuckled lightly as she noticed the bumbling idiots that were recently fighting were acting like best friends. She seemed to have that effect on everybody here. She silently listened as Erza asked the two boys to go on a mission with her. Everybody seem very surprised at this, but it seemed like a well-made team. 

~Happy’s Intro~

“Pretend like we don’t know…Pretend like we don’t know them…” Lucy kept chanting over and over quietly.

Mira told them to go with to stop the boys from fighting while Erza wasn’t around but they just sat there. Well Lucy did, Hibiscus tried. Hibiscus sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and glared daggers at the boys. Not being able to take it anymore she stood and stalked over to the boys. She gripped them by their collars and turned them to face her.

“Stop the bickering and babbling, or I swear to Mavis Erza will be the least of your worries!” Hibiscus threatened.

Suddenly someone walked up to them. Hibiscus released the two and looked over to see Erza. Her eyes widened realizing the impression she just made. She opened her mouth to explain but the scarlet haired woman stopped her.

“Thank you, I was worried they’d embarrass the guild before I got here, but you kept them in check thank you…” Erza paused.

“I’m Hibiscus, Lucy’s sister.” Hibiscus gestured to the blonde that walked up next to her holding Plue.

“Ah I believe you two were at Fairy Tail yesterday.” Erza said with recognition.

“We are the new recruits, Mira asked that we come along.” Lucy smiled.

“I’m Erza, glad to have you abo—.” Suddenly she was cut off by a weight on her head.

“You’re pretty!” Vipra said dropping her head into Erza’s view.

“Vipra get off of her!” Sapphire yelled tugging at her tail.

“I’m sorry about my exceed. She’s attracted to bright things and your hair is quite bright.” Hibiscus said pulling the winged animal from atop of her head with a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay.” Erza said. “You’re the two who defeated the guerrilla mercenaries, with just one finger, eh?” Erza asked.  “I’m glad you offered your help, I’ll be counting on you.” Erza added.

“Erza,” Natsu called. “I have one condition for coming along.”

“Yes?” 

“Fight me when we come back!”

As Gray tried to talk him out of it, the girls stood a bit shocked. The two were even more surprised when Erza agreed. 

~Happy’s Intro~

“What a loser.” Gray muttered seeing Natsu be sick.

“Shut up it happens to all dragon slayers. If you were one it’d happen to you so leave him be.” Hibiscus said not looking up from her drawing pad.

“You poor thing, come sit next to me.” Erza beckoned.

Natsu staggered his way over to hers and Lucy’s seat and Lucy took it upon herself to move to his spot so he’d have more room. Suddenly Erza punched his in the stomach knocking him out. 

“Erza, should tell us now what were are doing?” Hibiscus asked looking up from her drawing for a second.

“Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald.” Erza started. “They mean to do mischief with a magic called ‘Lullaby.” The word ran a bell in their heads.

“You have met some mages from Eisenwald’s, I assume?” Erza noted their recognition.

“They tried to eat our exceeds, and they mentioned something about ‘Lullaby’.” Hibiscus said, her attention now on Erza.

“I suppose they were not going to follow the plan and were escaping. The shadow that pulled them away was probably a member of Eisenwald’s main force, they had to keep their plan from leaking out into the public.” Erza started to explain how she heard about this ‘Lullaby’ plan. Also about a man named Erigor, who seemed to only take on assassination request. 

Lucy seemed to be scared out of her mind but Hibiscus was quite intrigued. She wanted to stop him, an assassin that was looking for something called Lullaby. She was thinking it was going to put people to sleep, permanently.

~Happy’s Intro~

“What magic do you use Erza-san?” Lucy asked.

“Just call me Erza.” Erza said before Happy spoke up.

“Erza’s magic is really pretty. Her enemy’s blood goes everywhere.” Hibiscus had to stop herself from laughing at Happy’s words.

“I need to use the restroom.” Hibiscus stood.

“Hurry back, our stop is coming up in a second.” Sapphire called as Hibiscus left the cart.

Hibiscus groaned quietly as she saw there were two people waiting. Seven minutes later she was able to get into the bathroom. A few minutes later she exited and started to make her way back, but a young boy ran past her and tripped a few feet in front of her. The boy started to wail as he noticed his knee was bleeding exceedingly.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Hibiscus hushed her, she placed her hand over the cut and after a minute the bleeding stopped.

“Thank you miss! I’m Alex.” The boy grinned.

“You’re welcome Alex. I’m Hibiscus, but just call me Hibee.” Hibiscus helped the boy up to his feet.

“Bye Hibee!” Alex ran off again.

Hibiscus smiled and went back to the cart where her team was supposed to be. They were gone all except Natsu. She must’ve not noticed that the train stopped and departed again. 

“Fairy tail?” Someone said from behind her.

She raised a brow at him she was getting a bad feeling about him. “Yeah, what do you need?” Hibiscus asked.

Suddenly she was kicked to the ground roughly. Before she could pick herself up the mystery man had his foot in Natsu’s face and he was talking shit about Fairy Tail. Natsu’s hands lit up and he knocked the man away. The man used his own magic to hit Natsu back, but Hibiscus made a shield out of ice and blocked it.

“Thanks.” Natsu said.

“No problem.” Hibiscus replied before the train suddenly stopped.

Everybody flew forwards and fell to the floor. Many groans echoed through the cart, but Natsu jumped up happy that the vehicle stopped moving. Hibiscus noticed something on the floor it looked like a flute with a skull on it.

“We’re sorry for the delay we will be moving again shortly.” The intercom sounded.

“Oh crap! I’m outta here!” Natsu grabbed his bag and Hibiscus went to grab hers but it wasn’t there, Lucy must’ve gabbed it.

“Hey come back here!” the man yelled at them as they went to the window.

Hibiscus just shoved Natsu threw the train’s wall, before jumping out after him. As Natsu and Gray collided on the roof, she skimmed the roof with her hand slowing her momentum and landed on the ground.

“Natsu, you okay?” Erza asked as she stopped the car.

“Aye…” He muttered a bit dazed.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to forget about you!” Vipra rambled with a steady stream of tears down her furry cheeks.

“It’s okay Vipe, we’re fine.” Hibiscus said, petting her.

“That growing bruise says otherwise, what happened?” Sapphire asked.

“Some guy on the train kicked her and attacked me.” Natsu said. “He was the guy who took the guys who tried to eat our exceeds. He said something about being with Eisenwald.” Natsu finished before Erza suddenly slapped him.

“You let him get away, you fool? We are going after Eisenwald!” Erza yelled.

“This is the first time I’ve heard of this.” Natsu tried.

“Listen to me when I talk then!” Erza yelled.

“Uh, you knocked him out…” Lucy’s words were fell on deaf ears.

“What was he like?” Gray asked while Erza readied the car.

“Nothing really stood out, except a flute with a skull that had three eyes.” Hibiscus answered. 

“Three eyed skull flute…” Sapphire said. “It sounds familiar.” She added.

“Wait, I have a book that mentioned it…Lullaby is a cursed flute, it’s…” Lucy said. “It’s death magic!” She exclaimed. 

“Like a cursed song?” Gray asked.

“Kind of, I know what she’s talking about. Even though we’ve only read books about it, there are some dark forbidden spells out there.” Hibiscus said leaning on the car.

“Yes, cursed black magic. It kills anybody it’s used on.” Erza explained.

“Then expect worse than that from Lullaby.” Lucy said.

~Happy’s Intro~

The group listened to the commotion going on about the train down below. The military were there, so they assumed they may be caught soon, but anything could happen. Then they all saw a woman push her way to the front of the crowd. She was wailing.

“Please, you have to do something my son is still on the part that they took. He was playing hide and seek with another child on the train. I can’t find him anywhere, so he must still be on the train carts they took! Please save him, please save my Alex!” Hibiscus paled upon hearing the name.

Erza started the vehicle and began to race towards the next train station. The whole time Happy was mumbling about Lucy being weird but all Hibiscus could think about was that little boy. He’s too young to die. They needed to hurry and stop them.

A train conductor was yelling about the train station being closed down because of a train derailment. The group stared wide eyed as Erza asked about the train station and knocked out anybody who didn’t answer immediately. Finally she got an answer out of one of them.

“Eisenwald’s inside let’s get going.” Erza said before turning and running into the building.

“I like her way of getting things done.” Hibiscus smiled before following.

“Apparently a group of reinforcements came in and never returned.” Erza stated.

“Probably fighting the members.” Hibiscus said.

They all noticed that that the group of men had been wiped out. They slowly walked up the staircase into another room where they were met with a large group of wizards. 

“So you did come, flies.” a strange white haired man, covered in blue tattoos spoke.

“I’m going to take to a shot in the dark and assume you are Erigor.” Hibiscus inquired, while Lucy tried to wake up Natsu.

“It’s because of you damn flies, Erigor got angry with me.” The man from the train growled.

“What is your intention with the Lullaby?” Erza yelled.

“What are train stations equipped with?” He asked as he flew over to the speakers.

“He plans to broadcast it. That’s really bad.” Vipra exclaimed.

“All the people around the station…” Gray muttered.

“But if I turn up the volume it’ll boom through the whole city!”’ Erigor laughed.

“You’re going to kill innocent people!” Sapphire yelled.

“No, I am cleansing this place of the senseless beings that flaunt their rights about, while being heartless to those whom have been robbed of theirs. It is sinful to live insensible to this imbalanced world. So this reaper has come to punish all who have done so.” He explained.

“That won’t give you your rights back.” Lucy said her hand on her hips. “You were kicked out of the wizard league because you continued horrible actions.” She added.

“We don’t want rights, we want power. With power the past doesn’t matter, we can control the future!” Erigor told her.

“You’re insane.” Lucy yelled.

“Sorry flies, you don’t get to witness the age of darkness!” The man from the train yelled casting a shadow spell aimed for Lucy.

Before the shadows made contact though Natsu punched the shadows away and stood with a triumph smile. “I knew I heard that voice before.” 

“I leave the rest to you all.” With that Erigor started to disappear. 

“Wait!” Hibiscus called to him. “There was still a little boy on the train. Where is he?” 

“Oh you mean this little defiant brat?” Just then Alex appeared in the air next to him, tied up and bruised. 

Hibiscus’s suddenly threw a frozen disk at him, but he disappeared and it shattered against the ceiling. She was thoroughly pissed, they abused a little six year old. She couldn’t—wouldn’t let him get away with it.

“Natsu, Gray you two go after him. If you to work together not even he can defeat you.” Erza ordered.

“We’ll join them once we’re done here.” Erza added once the boys were gone.

“Alright.” Hibiscus said.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Lucy whined.

The men in the guild started taunting the girls, thinking they couldn’t do anything.

“Insult Fairy Tail once more you won’t live to see tomorrow.” A sword appeared in the air next to Erza.

“Re-equipped magic, eh? Cool.” Hibiscus smirked.

“That’s nothing special, we have tons of magic swordsmen on our side!” Someone yelled as a large fraction of men leaped to attack her, but they were all simply cut down with a simple swing.

More men went to attack her but she re-equipped her item and continued to cut them down like it was nothing leaving the girls quite impressed.

“Ice make, Lion!” Hibiscus created a lion and sent it towards the group of men that went for Erza from behind, while Lucy summoned Cancer.

“There are still this many?” Erza asked. Suddenly a bright light enveloped her and her armor was changing. It was a silver and white dress that revealed a bit much of her midriff and she had silver angel like wings. “Dance my swords.” Swords appeared in a circle around her and started spinning around her. 

“Erza the Ttania!” A fat man with green hair yelled in fear. It seemed the men were finally catching on, yet none could move as her swords attacked the men defeating most of them. Another man with light magic ran for her but was suddenly taken down by Hibiscus lion. They all watched as the other man ran off terrified.

“He may be going for Erigor, follow him.” Erza ordered.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Hibiscus just grabbed her hand a yanked her out the door. The girls ran down the corridor. They paused as they came to a split end. They turned opposite ways knowing it would be easier.

“Oi, Luce.” Hibiscus called.

“Huh?” She didn’t turn around.

“If you happen to come across him, don’t hold back on your magic. Smash his face in.” she told her sister.

“Alright. I will I promise. Later sis, be careful.” Lucy started running.

“Ditto…” Hibiscus took off.

Hibiscus raced down the hall, along with Vipra, trying to find the man, or girl or Erigor, but no luck. She tuned in on some crashing and voices from a couple rooms down. As she got closer she didn’t need her dragon hearing to hear what was going on. She stopped at the door just in time to see Gray fly into a wall.

“Gray!” Hibiscus yelled.

“Hibiscus?” He called back, before he was hit again by the man who dress as an Egyptian. “You’re pretty ballsy going after the guild masters!” Gray yelled blocking himself from the attack.

“Guild masters?” Hibiscus asked from the doorway.

“Ah another fly to swat.” He taunted. 

He reached out with his cables successfully catching Gray but Hibiscus jumped out of the way. She briefly landed on the wall before jumping away from the next cables that came her way. He continued to rant about nobody being able to stop them and frankly she had had enough.

“Freeze!” Hibiscus casted while grabbing the cables wrapped around Gray.

“We will stop you,” Gray said as he broke the frozen cable. “And you will regret targeting our masters.” With that he started to freeze the man.

“Wait!” Hibiscus stopped him when the guy was almost completely frozen.

“Where is that boy?” Hibiscus asked him.

You’ll never save him, Erigor will kill the brat.” He chuckled darkly.

She growled lowly and froze him the rest of the way. She turned and stalked out of the room, with Gray tailing her. The two quickly made their way back to Erza. On the way they noticed the wind wall that surrounded the place.

**“It’s a magic wind wall, it’ll tear you to pieces. Be careful when you’re around it.”** Zoella warned her host.

“Gray, no!” She snatched Him back accidently using her shadow magic. “It’ll rip you limb from limb, idiot!” She yelled at him.

“Alright, alright. No need to yell.” He held his hands up in surrender.

**“He didn’t see it, I assume.” Zoella said.**

‘Let’s hope not.’ Hibiscus answered.

“Erza! They're actually going for Gramps and the other masters!” Gray yelled as they came into the room where she was interrogating the poor souls.

“Is that so?” A dark aura floated off her. “But the wind surrounding the station.” 

“Yeah we noticed, you be diced up if you try to break out.” Hibiscus stated.

“I know, I’ve tried.” They noticed at that moment Erza was holding her arm.

“Your arm…?” Hibiscus started.

“It’s nothing, but we are wasting time. Erigor is heading to the masters as we speak.” Erza brushed it off. “Actually there was someone named Kage in Eisenwald. He broke the seal on the Lullaby by himself.” Erza said.

“A dispeller…” Gray started.

“He’s a seal breaking wizard.” Vipra spoke up from her spot upon Erza’s head, where she sat playing with her red locks. She seemed to be really attached to that woman’s hair.

~Happy’s Intro~

The three were running trying to locate Kage. Suddenly the building shook making them stumble a bit. There was no mistaking the burning scent that Hibiscus picked up on. It was Natsu! They all started running again and after a few minutes they saw Natsu and Kage up a staircase.

“Wait, Natsu! We need him!” Hibiscus yelled.

“Good job Fire freak!” Gray added.

Before anybody could say anything Erza had equipped a large sword and had it place at Kage’s throat. “You will remove the magic wind wall for us.” 

“A terrifying tactic, but hey it worked.” Hibiscus blinked at her demeanor.

Suddenly a hand pierced through his chest. Hibiscus yelped at the sight as he fell to the ground. Erza dropped to her knees to make sure he didn’t die and Hibiscus stared at the green haired man the protruded through the wall. 

He killed his comrade… His guild member…

“That was your friend!” Hibiscus muttered attracting his attention. “He was your friend and you did that to him!” She yelled. “Ice-make: Fist!” She screamed as he disappeared into the wall. 

She smashed the wall and then grabbed him by the collar and held him close. “No matter what kind of guild you are, you should harm your comrades!” She threw him against another wall. “Ice-make: Dagger!” She swung out at him by her hand was stopped in mid-air.

“That’s enough Hibee.” Lucy said holding her sister’s wrist. 

~Happy’s Intro~

Hibiscus was silently patching Kage up while the other’s caught Lucy up. Lucy spent ten minutes trying to restrain Hibiscus from tearing the other man to shreds and then had to stop her from throwing him into the tornado outside. She busied herself with Kage so she wouldn’t go back and kill him, and it was surprisingly working seeing as he was the one the guy tried to kill.

“Natsu! Stop you’re going to get seriously hurt.” Lucy yelled holding Natsu back so he would stop trying to break through the wall.

“Oh yeah!” He suddenly yelled. “We can go through that world like I did with the monster maid!” He explained.

Now that Hibiscus was done, she sat back and watched the scene as Lucy tried to explain why they couldn’t just pass through the celestial world. The dimwit didn’t understand a word she was saying. Hibiscus started laughing at the two and suddenly Happy jumped up.

“I remember what I was supposed to tell you.” He exclaimed before holding up a golden key.

“That’s Virgo’s key!” Lucy gaped. “It’s wrong to steal!” She yelled holding firmly onto his face.

“No, no. Virgo told me too.” He said through his squished mouth. “Since Everlue was arrested their contract was broken and she said she wanted to make a contract with you.” Happy explained.

“I’m, glad but now isn’t the time.” Lucy said.

“But...” Happy was interrupted by Lucy pulling on his cheeks.

“Shut up!” She said.

“I just thought that since Virgo can dive through the ground, she could get us out…” Happy muttered.

“Oh right!” Lucy exclaimed, she began furiously apologizing to the blue cat.

“Please excuse my sister, she’s not the sharpest tool in the tool box.” Hibiscus sighed before snatching the key from Happy’s paw. “Let’s do this.”

“Right!” Lucy took a hold of the key and stood back to back with her sister.

"We are linked to the path to the Celestial world. Now O' spirit answer our call and pass through the gate!" The ground below the two began glowing. “Heed our call, and pass through. Open, gate of the Maiden!” They swung the key towards the floor. “Virgo!”

“You called, Mistresses?” A petite looking maid with shackles on her wrists appeared.

“Wow, you’ve slimmed down.” Natsu complemented.

“I’m Virgo, sorry for causing you trouble.” She bowed.

“Why do you look so different?” Hibiscus asked.

“I take whatever form my master prefers.” Virgo explained.

“But you other form looked tougher.” Natsu said.

“Really? Then I shall take that form.” Suddenly she was a large maid again.

“No, no. Your skinny form is best!” Hibiscus yelled, and then watched as she changed back.

“Can the contract wait until later? We are in a big rush.” Lucy asked.

“Of course mistress.” Virgo said.

“I’d rather not be called mistress.” Hibiscus said.

“Very Well, queen or Dominatrix?” Virgo asked noting the whip on Lucy’s hip. “How about Princess?” 

“You know what fine.” Hibiscus gave up as Lucy swooned over the name.

“Just hurry up!” Natsu yelled being inpatient.

“Alright.” Virgo casted a spell and began digging a hole through the floor.

Hibiscus went over to the unconscious man and began lifting him up. Unexpectedly some of his weight disappeared. She looked over to see Natsu helping her. She simply smiled and nodded a silent thank you which he returned.

“What are you guys doing?” Gray asked.

“We can’t just leave him here to die.” Natsu said.

“Yeah, no matter what, I think if you can save someone from dying you save them.” Hibiscus added.

With that they all made their way down the hole. After making it out Hibiscus and Natsu laid Kage down and she made sure he wasn’t hurt any further. 

“Princess, you underwear may show.” Virgo said holding down Lucy’s skirt.

“This is why I wear shorts.” Hibiscus placed her hands on her hips, but her hand came in contact with skin.

She looked down and blushed at the sight of her dark blue underwear. She looked around and noticed her clothing was flying away in the tornado.

“Here, I guess I lost the shirt on the way.” Sapphire handed her a pair of shorts from her magic backpack.

“Thanks Saph.” Hibiscus slipped them on as everybody noticed Happy and Natsu were missing.

~Happy’s Intro~

“Why are you taking me along?” Kage asked.

“We’re taking you to a doctor.” Lucy muttered.

“No, why are you helping me, we are enemies?” He asked again. 

“You need medical attention.” Hibiscus told him.

“I get it. I’m your hostage and you’re going to try and make a deal with Erigor. It’s no use, he’s heartless. He doesn’t care about me.” Kage assumed.

“We could kill you right now, if you really wanted us to.” Gray didn’t look at him. “But the world is more than life and death. Think more positively.” Gray added.

Suddenly the car jarred around knocking everybody about inside. Hibiscus flew forwards and smothered Kage with her chest, and then as she fell back Lucy’s bum smashed his face in.

“Erza! Slow down!” Gray yelled out the window.

“I’m so sorry!” They girls apologized simultaneously.

“Damn, could your ass get any bigger?” He asked rubbing his face. “And why are you shirtless?” He looked towards Hibiscus.

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” Gray chuckled making all three blush excessively.

The group showed up to Natsu’s location and noticed that Erigor was down. The group happily exited the vehicle, but Lucy and Hibiscus had to help Erza off the car. They laughed lightly as they watched the two half naked males bicker.

“Well done, Natsu. Now the masters are safe.” Erza congratulated him.

“Oh yeah, I found him. He was with the guy.” Natsu said stepping aside to reveal a brown haired boy.

“Alex!” Hibiscus yelped in joy.

“Hibee? Hibee!” The boy ran forwards to be enveloped in a hug.

“I’m glad you’re alright. It looked as if you mother was going to have a heart attack!” Hibiscus said brushing some of the dirt of his cheek. You could say she had a soft spot for children.

“We need to get you back to your mom.” Hibiscus said standing, before she noticed their car was high tailing it across the tracks.

“Kage!” They all yelled.

“He has the flute!” Gray exclaimed.

“We helped him!” Lucy groaned.

“Well that just means he needs a royal, ass beating.” Hibiscus smirked.

The group started making their way to the next town. Hibiscus decided to let Vipra carry Alex so he wouldn’t be left behind. For a while everybody was silent until the boy spoke up.

“You know Hibee, your name is like my magic.” He grinned.

“Really? I was unaware you used magic. What is it?”

“It’s girly…” He hesitated.

“So…?” She pushed.

The green light came from above and Hibiscus looked up to see him holding an orange hibiscus. He held it out to her and she slowed her pace a bit and took it. 

“Well, you’ll be good with the ladies when you’re older most of them like flowers.” Gray said.

The group laughed at the blush that covered his cheeks as he started yelling about how girls are ‘icky’ and ‘nasty’. They all just laughed at him. It was dark by the time the group located Kage. He was with the master and was about to blow the flute. They were all ready to jump at him but a voice startled them

“We’re just getting to the good part, just watch.” A large man in a feminine outfit said.

“W-who’s that?!” Hibiscus asked.

“That’s master Bob, of Blue Pegasus.” Erza said.” 

“Ah, he’s going to play the flute!” Lucy exclaimed.

“We can’t let him!” Erza said.

“Like he said, we're just getting to the good part, just sit back and watch.” Another man yelled.

“Master Gold Mine?” Erza gaped.

“The master of Quatro Cerberus!” Lucy gasped.

“Nothing will change.” Makarov started. “Weak humans will forever be weak no matter how long you wait. But weakness isn’t a bad thing, humans are weak creatures after all.” Everybody was listening to his speech. “It’s because of our insecurities we from guilds, there we build bonds and make friends. In order to be strong we all come together and improve. Those who lack ability will run into more obstacles than others, but as long as we believe in tomorrow our strength will come back. Living a strong life means being able to smile and not relying on something like that flute.” With those words Kage dropped the flute and fell to his knees.

With a cheer they all ran down happy that their masters were safe. Hibiscus and Lucy checked on Kage’s wounds, he may be a bad guy but he wasn’t really a bad guy. Suddenly the flutes eyes started to glow and it started to speak.

“Pitiful mages, all of you!” It insulted. “I can’t take it anymore I’ll kill you all myself!” It formed into a giant tree like monster.

“Why did the flute turn into a monster?” Lucy yelped.

“Its Zeref magic, the monster is Lullaby, it's living magic.” Gold mine said.

“Zeref as in the most evil wizard in history?” Hibiscus asked.

“Yes.” Erza said.

“Well, which one of you should I devour first?” Lullaby leaned towards them all.

“Let’s go!” Erza ordered.

They all ran forwards to fight. They all attacked in sync landing perfect hit of them. Suddenly Lullaby started to do something and the plants started wither. He started to wail again but this time is sounded different. All of their attacks created a bunch of holes in him. He finally snapped and opened his mouth for an attack towards them. 

“Ice-make: Shield!” Gray and Hibiscus casted at the same time.

The two heard gasps echo for behind them at how they could create such a large shield in simple time. They watched as Natsu sucked up the flames and Lullaby try to attack him. Natsu ran up his arm and punched his face as Erza Re-quipped and cut his mouth and Gray threw a frozen saucer into his stomach.

“Lucy!” Hibiscus yelled running towards him.

“Right!” Lucy nodded as Sapphire flew her up high.

“Celestial dragon slayer: Golden Wings!” Lucy yelled when Sapphire released her.

“Ice dragon slayer: Roar!” Hibiscus yelled when Vipra released her.

A bright light enveloped the monster and then disappeared and little sparkles started to fall. Sapphire caught Lucy before she hit the ground. When Lucy was safely on the ground Hibiscus tackled her in a hug.

“Great job Luce!” Hibiscus yelled.

“You too, Hibee!” Lucy smiled.

All the guild masters cheered for the victory. Before everybody went quiet. Uh oh. The girls turned around to see a large hole in the ground. Hibiscus was very sure there were a few mountains missing as well as the meeting hall. 

Hibiscus grabbed the passed out Markov and started running with the rest of the group, while laughing. Fairy Tail, a guild full of crazy, childish people. The best place to be.  


	12. Chapt. 12

“Happy! We are lost aren’t we?” Lucy yelled at the winged cat.

“No, we’re just taking the long way home.” Happy denied.

“We’re lost you stupid cat!” Lucy shot back.

“I’m starving…” Natsu muttered.

“Don’t remind me, you’re just making me hungrier.” Gray told him.

“Well I’m hungry and that’s that.” Natsu argued. 

Hibiscus’s eyebrow twitched in irritation at the group. They had been walking for three days and they were definitely lost. They had left Alex with the other guild masters so they could return him to his mother and they ran. Now they were lost, hungry and irritated.

“Enough!” Erza yelled before her stomach made a whale mating call.

“You’re hungry.” Natsu said.

“Am not.”

“Your stomach, just made a mean noise, pretty lady.” Vipra said from her spot in Erza’s hair.

“It did not you’re hearing things.”

“Yeah, right.” Lucy added.

“Oh! Look! The legendary winged fish!” Happy cried out in joy.

They all ran to look and sure enough there were flying fish. They all sighed happily and sat down with sticks and fished. After a bit Lucy caught one. They all told happy to eat it because if they split it up that would just make them hungrier. It was a good thing to make him eat it, it was apparently gross.

“Guys, please tell me I’m not just going crazy from lack of food and heat, there’s a village right there right?” Hibiscus asked pointing forwards.

They didn’t even answer her and just dashed forwards. She soon followed suit but stopped as she realized something. There were no people around. They looked around, Natsu and the girls didn’t even smell or hear anyone. They started looking around and found a house where it looked as if they were just eating.

“Wait.” Erza said as Natsu grabbed a piece of bread. “We need to investigate this village it’s suspicious.” Erza added.

“Yeah where could the people have gone?” Lucy asked.

“How should I know? Anyway let’s eat Happy!” Natsu was about to take a bite.

“She said wait.” Hibiscus grabbed his hand. “You can wait a bit.” She said.

“You guys go find some mushrooms. Master, Hibiscus and I will investigate the village.” Erza said while her stomach growled continuously.

They all split up and did their perspective jobs. Hibiscus was becoming more confused as she checked each house and finding nothing. After a while Erza, Markov and Hibiscus met up at the mushroom statue. 

“I found nobody.” Hibiscus said very confused.

“Me either.” Markov said.

“Even though it looked as if they were just here.” Erza muttered. “Huh? A seam?” Erza wondered out loud looking at the crack in the ground.

The three started to follow the seam until it met with three other seams. When they came to the intersection a voice like noise started to echo around them. A minute later Natsu, Gray and Lucy ran up to them along with their exceeds… that had mushrooms on their heads.

“What’s going on?” Lucy asked.

“I don’t know.” Erza answered and suddenly the building started to move as well as the ground.

“Everybody get to higher ground I want to see something.” Markov said.

They all followed his orders and ran from the village. They climbed up and a cliffside and when they looked back at the village large snakes were in it’s place.

“It’s just as I thought, that seal you found, Erza, was a part of a magic circle which is the catalyst to activate the long banned sealing magic: Alive!” Markov explained. “Those people activated such a forbidden magic but in the end ended up as food for the monsters.” He added.

“But why would they do such a dangerous thing?” Lucy asked.

“This was a dark guild’s village.” Erza said. “One of the first houses I looked in was full of magic tools, not one of them was meant for good.” Erza continued.

“However, their despair is our happiness.” Markov said.

They all looked at him in question, and then understood. Those monsters are alive but they are edible. All of them but Lucy looked down to the snakes in joy… and hunger. Before a word could be spoken they raced down to attack them. Hibiscus and Gray froze one together, Erza cut one into pieces Natsu fried one and Sapphire laughed at Happy and Vipra who were being drug around by a chair.

Hibiscus grinned at Gray as he tossed her a piece of the snake they froze. At this point she didn’t care what it tasted like she was starving. She took a bite and chewed through the ice. Her eyes widened and she spit frozen snake out of her mouth and wiped her tongue in attempt to get rid of the foul taste. She looked around to see everyone else but Markov and the exceeds doing the same.

“Master! We can’t eat this!” Hibiscus yelled.

“This is gross!” Natsu added.

They all complained about how disgusting the monsters were. Hibiscus took back her previous thought, no matter how hungry she was she  _ couldn’t _ eat that. As they were whining more monsters showed up.

Now they were all pissed, first they were lost and hungry, then they found a mysterious village and couldn’t eat the mysterious food, and they found monsters that they couldn’t eat. Hibiscus stood back to back with Lucy.

“Hey you wanna switch for the day?” Hibiscus asked her sister.

“Sure, you want them or will you make your own?” Lucy smirked.

“I’ll make my own. Ice-make: Key of the bull!” Hibiscus said, making a replica of the key of the bull.

“Ice make: Hammer!” Lucy creating a giant frozen hammer.

“Open, gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!” Hibiscus summoned.

“Moooo! Lovely body as always, Hibiscus! You too Lucy!” The cow swooned.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Let’s do this.” Hibiscus brushed off the comment.

“Rampage!” Taurus yelled bringing his ax down into the ground.

They all the serpents one after another. No matter how many monsters they cut down more protruded from the ground. Now they all stood back to back and watched more come up.

“Damn it! There’s no end to them!” Lucy said as her back came in contact with her sister’s.

Suddenly the ground started to shake making them all look down. The ground was glowing in a red circle. The group watched as the monster began to fall back into the ground with relief but realized they needed to move from their spot. But that thought came a bit late…

 

It turned out the monsters they were fighting were people that used to be in those villages. The villagers made a magic circle and they were all taken over but the serpents that appeared. Markov promised not to report it to the magic council if they promised not to do something so reckless ever again. Now they were back walking across the hot, dry land.

“Lucy!” Hibiscus whined.

“Mmhm?” The blonde hummed.

“I’m bored…and tired…and bored and hungry.” She whined.

“And what am I supposed to do about that?” Lucy raised a brow.

“I dunno…make me unbored and untired and unhungry.” Hibiscus whined more.

“One; those aren’t words. Two; stop whining you’re seventeen years old not seven.” Lucy told her sister.

“Meanie face.” Hibiscus stuck her tongue out.

“Baby.” Lucy shot back.

“Jerk.”

“Retard.”

“Loser.” 

“Brat.” 

“Asshat.”

“Dumbass.”

“Bitch.”

The two kept calling each other name and the rest of the group watched in awe very surprised at the colorful names the two came up with. This seemed to be one of those fights where Erza needed to get involved but she could see the two holding back smiles. They were having fun.

 

The group was back in Magnolia finally. They made it home at night so they all went their separate ways to get actually rest and food. 

Hibiscus walked out from the little kitchen attached to their little home.  She had made dumplings for breakfast. Probably not the best idea for breakfast, but Hibiscus didn’t care. She liked dumplings… a lot.

“Hey whatcha doin’?” Hibiscus asked throwing her arms around her sister’s neck.

“I’m writing a letter to mom, speaking of which, are you going to visit your old home now that you know she’s…” Lucy asked.

“No.” 

“Hibis—.”

“No. I’m not doing it.” Hibiscus turned to walk away and jumped ten feet out of her skin when she noticed Gray relaxing, half naked, in one of their armchairs.

“Nice place you got here.” He said munching on a dumpling. Before he could sputter another word Lucy roundhouse kicked him in the chest. 

“Don’t strip in other people’s home’s!” She yelled.

“What about her!” He pointed to Hibiscus who looked down to see that she was sporting a teal bra with white lace in a webbed design covering the cups and teal underwear. Her face slowly reddened and she now watched the ground with interest.

“This is her home and she was already naked.” Lucy defended.

“Lace suits you.” He told her. One again he was kicked in the chest.

“Don’t say stuff like that!” Hibiscus  yelled covering her breasts.

“I picked it out! I thought she’d look pretty in it too!” Vipra said flying in circles.

“I don’t know why she’s so embarrassed, she’s always half naked.” Sapphire floated in front of the girl.

“Yeah, it’s not like she has bad body. She has strong curves and nice long legs.” Gray stated looking her up and down.

“Plus her muscles. They aren’t too much but they’re there, showing you that she can handle her own.” Sapphire nodded, doing the same.

“She has a cute butt too.” Vipra giggled.

Gray opened his mouth to say something but instead his words were kicked into the oblivion as Hibiscus’s leg came in contact with his face. She blushed madly, yes she was always half naked but for some reason she felt terribly embarrassed in front of him.

“Geez, anyway I came to get you guys. Today’s the day Natsu and Erza are going to fight.” Gray said rubbing his jaw.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me we need to do the same sometime.” Hibiscus stated as she pulled on a tank top.

“Yeah, yeah we’ll get there.” Lucy waved her off.

 

“I honestly didn’t think they were serious…” Lucy muttered, standing alongside her sister.

“Oh hi, girls!” Mira greeted.

“Hey!” Hibiscus smiled, while Lucy went on about this being a bad idea. She wasn’t really fazed by their actions though.

“They are as serious as can be! If they didn’t take this seriously they wouldn’t be able to call themselves men!” Elfman said.

“Erza’s a woman, you know.” Mira stated.

“More like a monster woman.” Macao corrected.

“But if two people of the strongest team clash…?” Lucy started.

“Strongest team?” Gray asked.

“Yeah, you, Natsu and Erza.” Hibiscus answered.

“That’s stupid. Who told you that?” He laughed.

“Mira.” The girls pointed to the now saddened girl.

“Oh, Mira was it…” Gray tried to apologize.

“I recognize Gray’s and Natsu’s manly spirit but there are many stronger ones in the guild.” Elfman said.

“Erza most likely is the strongest woman in fairy tail though.” Levy added.

“Strongest man, Probably Mystogan or Laxus.” Jet estimated.

“I just thought that Natsu, Gray and Erza worked best together!” Mira cried.

“Oh well everybody has their different opinions…”Hibiscus tried.

“Regardless, this will be an interesting battle.” Elfman nodded.

“I think Erza’s going to win easily.” Gray opinionated.

Erza started to reequip, the fight was starting. She was now in Fire Empress Armor halving Natsu’s attacks on her. The two jumped around avoiding and trying to attack one another. Some people had to jump back to circumvent being scalded. As they were about to strike each other a gong was rang halting them.

“That is enough. I am a messenger from the council.” A frog creature stated walking through the crowd. “Originating from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with eleven counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet you are under arrest.” The frog said shocking all around.

 

All of Fairy Tail sat quietly, bummed about their guild mate being arrested. Hibiscus doodled invisible pictures on the table sitting across from Lucy. A little dragon, Natsu, was trapped under a glass on the bar, his angry shouts being the only noise in the building. 

“Let me out!” Natsu yelled beating on the glass.

“Natsu, be quiet.” Mira ordered.

“Let me out!” he continued.

“You’ll just rampage if we do.” Mira said.

“No I won’t! So turn me back!” He waved his little Dragon arms around.

“Then you’ll go and rescue Erza, won’t you?” Mira asked knowing the answer.

“No I won’t! Who cares about Erza anyway?” Natsu lied.

“This is the Council we’re dealing with. We can’t help this one.” Gray said.

“Council or no Council, those guys were in the wrong!” Natsu yelled at Gray.

“Well apparently if you’re innocent and the Council says you’re guilty then you’re guilty.” Hibiscus mumbled.

“But we’ve done stuff like this before, why are they taking action now?” Elfman wondered.

“There has got to be something behind it.” Lucy said. “We should go testify!” She stood up abruptly.

“Luce…” Hibiscus stood up to stop her sister.

“No, wait!” Markov said.

“What do you mean? This arrest was unfair. Once they decide on a verdict it’ll be too late!” Lucy exclaimed.

“It won’t matter how fast we leave we wouldn’t make it.” He told her.

 

“But…”

“Let me out!” Natsu yelled beating on the glass some more.

“Do you really want out?” Markov asked.

The question baffled him. “Um, yes…?”

“What’s wrong, Natsu? Did you run out of steam?” Markov raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Markov used his magic to throw Natsu out of the glass. When the puff of air dispersed everybody, other than Markov, was surprised to see Macao in the dragon’s place. Everybody, save for the master again, groaned in realization. Natsu went after Erza.

“Everybody, calm! We will wait patiently for the results.” Markov ordered.

 

“Ah the sweet smell of freedom!” Natsu cried.

“So the arrest was just for show…I was worried for absolutely nothing.” Lucy face planted on the table.

“Ah, it’s okay Luce. That just shows how much you care.” Hibiscus grinned patting her sister’s back.

“I missed you, Pretty Lady!” Vipra plopped herself on Ezra’s head and tangled herself in the red locks.

“Oh yeah what about your man-to-man battle with Erza?” Elfman asked.

“Erza is a woman.” Hibiscus threw a cup at him.

“You’re right! Erza! Let’s finish this!” Natsu said preparing to attack.

“No, I’m tired.” Erza denied.

Despite her refusal Natsu tried to attack her anyway. Without missing a beat Erza stood up and simply punched him in the stomach, killing his fight. Everybody laughed at Natsu’s fail, but their laugh didn’t last long. They all became drowsy and started to drop to the ground, fast asleep. As soon as they fell asleep they were awake again.

“It feels like Mystogan was here…” Somebody murmured.

“He always uses such powerful magic.” Somebody else added.

“Mystogan?” Hibiscus yawned.

“One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail.” Elfman answered.

“He doesn’t like people to see his face, so he puts us to sleep.” Gray added. “Nobody but Master knows what he looks like.”

“I know what he looks like.” A voice from above called.

“Laxus!” Some people exclaimed.

“Another strongest.” Gray said taking a seat in front of Hibiscus, who sat cross legged on the table.

“Laxus! Fight me!” Natsu ordered jumping up from the floor.

“Sweetie Erza took you out with one punch. Calm yourself.” Hibiscus threw a cup at him.

“If you can’t even beat Erza, there’s no way you could beat me.” Laxus laughed.

“What are you implying?” Erza growled.

“Nothing! He was implying nothing!” Lucy tried to calm the angered wizard.

“That I am the strongest.” Laxus announced.

“Then come down here and prove it!” Natsu called.

“Why don’t you come up here.” Laxus taunted.

Natsu went for the stairs, jumping over tables and the bar only to be crushed by Markov’s hand as he got close to the stairs. Gray explained to the girl’s that upstairs was strictly for S-class mages. While Natsu struggled for freedom Laxus continued taunting them. A cup interrupted his words.

“I thought you’d never shut up.” Hibiscus said ignoring the surprised looks from her guild mates.

“I’m sorry for my sister she has—.” Lucy tried.

“Shut up you!” Laxus yelled.

“Hey I threw the cup at you don’t yell at my sister!” Hibiscus threw another cup his way. 

Where she was getting the endless supply of cups? No one knew. This time he simply slapped it away and with a final glare her turned and walked away.

Later that evening the girls walked home along the water’s edge while planning to work hard. They didn’t want to be the weaklings in Fairy Tail, it was such a strong guild it seemed a bit overwhelming still. 

Opening the door Hibiscus screamed at the sight of Natsu and Happy working out on their beds! Before anyone could sputter a word the girls hand thoroughly abused the two intruders without mercy.

“Why are you in our house!” Hibiscus yelled.

“We’ve got to get more powerful if we’re gonna beat Laxus and Erza.” Natsu said continuing his workout.

“Then train at your own place!” Lucy ordered.

“Let’s do an S-class mission, guys!” Natsu said suddenly.

“What!?” The girls asked in unison.

“An S-class quest.” Happy held up a little poster.

“How did you get that?” Sapphire asked.

“We went up and took one.” Happy answered easily.

“Cat burglar!” Lucy accused.

“Well, it’s our first time, so we got the cheapest.” Natsu said happily.

“You’re an idiot…”Hibiscus muttered.

“Even so it’s seven million jewels!” He finished.

“An idiot that has a rent plan!” Hibiscus added.

“No! We don’t have permission.” Sapphire said as if she was the girl’s conscious.

“But if we do this right Gramps will have to recognize us.” Natsu said.

“She’s right.” Lucy said sitting in the chair at her desk.

“Yeah, you too go enjoy yourselves.” Hibiscus sat on her sister’s lap.

“It’s a job where we’re supposed to rescue an island.” Happy explained. “Galuna, the cursed island!” Natsu and happy added creepily.

“Now we’re definitely not going!” Lucy cried from behind Hibiscus who seemed indifferent.

“Fine, anyway we’re leaving.” With that Natsu jumped out the window.

“It doesn’t sound  _ that _ bad.” Vipra said picking up the paper.

“Vipra put that down, it’s gonna look like we stole it!” Hibiscus scolded.

“Look one of the golden keys is part of the reward. Wouldn’t you guys like that?” Vipra pointed out.

“Hibee. Lucy. Do. Not. Even—.” Sapphire started.

The girl’s we’re already grabbing their bags and chasing after the boys.


End file.
